<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Gift is You by lovelarry10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014471">My Gift is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10'>lovelarry10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blizzards &amp; Snowstorms, Christmas, Christmas fic, Exes, Exes to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, festive, harry and louis used to date, holmes chapel, surprise meeting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Welcome to- Louis?!”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Louis frowned then remembered he’d told the lady on the phone his name so he wasn’t too surprised the man, who was currently in shadow, knew who he was.</i></p><p>  <i>“Hi. I, uh, I know this is unusual, but I called the B&amp;B and- Harry?!”</i></p><p>  <i>It was the biggest surprise of Louis’ life. Instead of the spotty teenager Louis had been expecting to see on the doorstep, there was his ex-boyfriend. Harry Styles. The man Louis had dated for nearly two years over four years ago now. The one that had got away. Not that Louis would ever admit that to anyone, let alone Harry.</i> </p><p>*****</p><p>Louis is heading home to Doncaster when a blizzard hits, making travel all but impossible. He ends up on the doorstep of someone who used to mean everything to him. Someone who is now almost a stranger.</p><p>Christmas is the time for miracles, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Gift is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my first festive fic of 2020! This fic came about from my amazing friend C, and I loved it as soon as I heard it. The fic happened quickly, and I'm really proud of how it turned out.</p><p>I haven't written exes to lovers before, so this was new to me, but I hope I did it justice!</p><p>Thanks to L and C for their help as always. </p><p>Enjoy, and I hope it gives you a few festive feels! Do let me know your thoughts in the comments, I appreciate them so much.</p><p>Merry Christmas! xx</p><p>DISCLAIMER:<br/>This is a work of fiction. All characters are of my own creation and in no way reflect the beliefs and actions of those in real life. Any sexual content is consensual and legal per the consent guidelines in the United Kingdom. Please ensure you read the tags before proceeding with this story - they are there to protect you and me. If you believe anything is in any way triggering for you, please do not continue reading.</p><p>Reposting of this work is a violation of copyright and will be reported. I also do not permit any translations of my work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <b>
    <em>December 22nd</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Liverpool John Lennon airport, ladies and gentlemen. The local time is four thirty in the afternoon, and the ground temperature is currently a frosty minus two degrees, I’m sorry to say. We are just waiting for the all clear to begin disembarking so please sit tight, and bear with us. Many thanks, and from all the cabin crew and us on the flight deck, we wish you a very Merry Christmas, and a safe onward journey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone around Louis cheered and applauded, muttering Christmas greetings to those nearby. Louis peered out of the small window next to him to see a smattering of snow on the ground, the ground staff all bundled up in thick jackets, hats, scarves and gloves to fight off the biting winds. It looked bitter outside, but already Louis couldn’t wait. He spent so much time in sunnier climes that sometimes he just craved a cold British winter to make him feel at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the other passengers started to make their way down the narrow aisle to get to their next destination, Louis waited patiently in his seat, happy to trail out last. He made sure to tidy up his seat area before he stood up, reaching into the overhead locker for his carry on bag. Usually, he travelled light so he could zip through immigration, but due to it being Christmas, Louis had checked a rather large suitcase in, paying a large fee to get it home for the season.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, thank you so much,” Louis said to the smiling air stewards and stewardesses as he disembarked, tugging his coat tighter around him as he descended the steps down to the tarmac, finally on British soil. He followed the other passengers just ahead of him until they got into the terminal, where he quickly navigated the building to find the immigration line for UK Nationals, where he promptly had his passport checked and was granted entry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, his suitcase was one of only two left navigating the carousel so Louis hauled it off, trying not to strain too much under the weight and hurried to the garages, where his hire car was waiting. He handed over all the relevant paperwork and soon found himself behind the wheel of a Vauxhall Corsa, the heating blasting and the radio filling the car with the dulcet tones of Michael Buble crooning Christmas tunes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas,” Louis sang along as he programmed the sat nav on his phone for the fastest way home. He started the engine and drove out, surprised by how dark and quiet the roads were when he finally joined the motorway heading for Doncaster. Sadly, though, things weren’t going to be plain sailing for Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Road closure ahead. Accept diversion?” The sat nav questioned and Louis sighed, hitting the button to accept the change in course. He was taken off the junction that took him the familiar route home and groaned when he realised it was going to take him the long way home, through all the Northern English towns and villages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later, though, Louis didn’t mind at all. The snow was heavier than he’d ever seen it (apart from his trip to Finland a few years ago, now they knew how to do snow!), and the wipers were doing little to help the situation, barely sweeping the snow away before the glass was coated again. Street lights lit Louis’ way as his headlights struggled with the blizzard like conditions, and Louis had to admit he was getting nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled over in a lay by, putting on his hazard lights just in case before he tapped out a text to his mum, knowing she’d be worried since he was due home in a short while, and there was no way he’d be making it by midnight at this rate. When he was ready, Louis lowered the volume of the radio so he could concentrate harder, feeling the car desperately trying to keep its traction on the roads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking British weather,” Louis moaned, wishing for a moment that he’d taken the offer of his boss to spend Christmas in their Dubai five star hotel. But no, family had won out, and Louis had spent the last three days crossing the world to get back for them, although he honestly hadn’t expected the worst winter Britain had had in years to have bestowed upon him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As nervous as Louis was, there was something about the soft glow of all the Christmas lights that filled Louis with a trickle of excitement, and hope. When he was a little boy, he’d always thought people had hung them to celebrate his own birthday, only realising when he was around six that they were actually for Christmas, not just him. Still, Louis adored looking at them, and he hoped he could take Doris and Ernie for a walk around the streets near his Mum’s house when he got home, just like Johannah had done with him when he was young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis missed the name of the small village he entered next, the sign too covered in snow to make anything out. There was a large Christmas tree in the centre of a village green, a young couple kissing in front of it. Louis smiled to himself as he drove by, quickly squealing as the car slid around a corner, the snow almost too heavy to drive in by now. Louis’ heart thudded in his chest as the car came to a stop, gripping the wheel tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get it together, Tomlinson,” he muttered as he manoeuvred the car forward slowly but surely, hearing the snow crunch under the weight of the car. By now, the snow was simply ferocious. It was like something from a disaster movie, and Louis was about ready to give up. He was exhausted, cold despite the car’s poor heaters doing their best to keep him warm, and he wanted a cup of decent tea. The poor offering on the plane just hadn’t hit the spot at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened next sealed the deal for Louis. The depth of the snow had concealed the kerb and Louis drove straight into it, the car bouncing up violently before Louis slammed on the brake, the car slipping and sliding until it came to a violent stop against a hedge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Louis shouted, slamming his palms on the steering wheel. He hopped out of the car, his feet and ankles immediately covered in inches of snow as he checked over the car, grateful to see there was no real damage. Louis squinted down the street and saw a few small houses lit up with Christmas decorations. Louis had already resigned himself to sleeping in the car for the night, but something in the distance caught his eye. “Worth a try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing up the zip of his coat as he trudged through the deepening snow, resigning himself to buying a new pair of shoes after this, Louis headed in the direction of the sign. He didn’t have a beanie - that was packed in the depth of his bag - so Louis just shoved his hands deep into his pockets and walked along as quickly as he could, trying not to fall over. The wind whistled over his ears, almost deafening in its silence, and Louis wanted to cry. He felt so alone and cold to the bone. This was, so far, the worst Christmas on record. This is what he got for being a family man and trying to come home for Christmas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped as finally he reached the place, pleased to see the B&amp;B sign still lit. However, the windows were all dark, but that didn’t deter Louis. He swept a layer of snow away with the sleeve of his coat, getting close to the glass so he could peer in. What looked like a living room area seemed deserted, although Louis could make out an unlit Christmas tree in the corner of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the bright red front door and knocked, ignoring the shot of pain in his knuckles as they made contact with the frozen wood. There was no answer so Louis knocked a few more times, his teeth chattering with the chill. Realising there was no one in, Louis’ trembling hands took his phone out of his pocket, grateful to see it still had twenty percent of battery, hoping it would last the night. He tapped in the number on a sign by the door and brought it to his ear, sighing in relief as it rang until-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pine Woods Bed and Breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hi, uh, this is a very strange request but … I’m outside your front door, and I wondered if there was any possibility of you having a spare room for the night? I’m passing through but the snow…” Louis trailed off, the cold almost snatching his breath away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” the kind voice started on the other end of the phone, and Louis’ heart fell. “I’m not actually there, I had to stay elsewhere due to the blizzard. I’m so sorry. Do you have anywhere else you go for the night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My car,” Louis shrugged, blinking away the tears threatening to fall. “It’s fine, I’m so sorry to have disturbed you so late-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can’t have that, let me think,” the lady said, clearly muting a television that was playing in the room she was in. “Look, I- what was that, Anne?” There was a pause as the woman spoke to someone else in the background before she came back on the line, apologising profusely. “I’m so sorry about that, but my friend… she lives next door, the cottage set back from the road. She says her son is in, that he can put you up for the night. She’ll let him know to expect you…” the woman trailed off, waiting for a name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis,” he volunteered, wanting to hug this woman and never let her go. “That’s unbelievably generous, thank you so much, both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The season of goodwill, so I’ve heard,” the woman said, and Louis could almost hear her smile down the line. “Go and get your bags, then knock on the door. We’ll make sure he’s waiting with a warm drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded, turning around and heading back to the car. He stepped in his own footprints all the way back, ending the call with the kindest person in the world, thanking her profusely until she insisted it was fine, that she couldn’t have someone in the cold in weather like this. Louis reached in, grabbing his hold-all out, grateful the things he really needed were stuffed in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trudged back up the road, cursing as he tripped and fell onto his knees, the snow thankfully softening the blow a little as he got his, his fabric bag now damp. Louis cursed but walked along, having given up on clearing his face of snow now. He dreaded to think what this man was going to make of him, but he was a stranger, so Louis tried not to worry too much. One night was all he needed, and he could head off home in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a stunning wreath hanging on the front door, and Louis was fairly certain it was handmade. The small window at the front had colourful fairy lights all around, and Louis raised his hand, knocking on the door. The Christmas music Louis had heard from within soon stopped, and as he saw a hallway light flick on, he took a step back, brushing some snow off his coat as slowly, the door opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to- Louis?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis frowned then remembered he’d told the lady on the phone his name so he wasn’t too surprised the man, who was currently in shadow, knew who he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. I, uh, I know this is unusual, but I called the B&amp;B and- Harry?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the biggest surprise of Louis’ life. Instead of the spotty teenager Louis had been expecting to see on the doorstep, there was his ex-boyfriend. Harry Styles. The man Louis had dated for nearly two years over four years ago now. The one that had got away. Not that Louis would ever admit that to anyone, let alone Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. Shit, come in, you look frozen,” Harry instructed, and when Louis didn’t move, he reached out, taking Louis’ hold-all from his hand. “Louis. Come inside. Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis just nodded before he stepped inside, shivering again, this time both in shock and disbelief. Warmth enveloped him as Harry shut the front door, dropping his damp bag to the floor. Louis’ frozen fingers dragged his zip down and he shrugged off the coat, cringing as he saw the snow cover the beautiful wooden floorboards of Harry’s hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, I’ve made a mess-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even worry about it, hazard of living near the countryside in the winter,” Harry said, waving away Louis’ concerns. “You’re freezing. Mum called. Said there was a guy at the B&amp;B that needed a place to kip. Is it … just a coincidence you’re here on my doorstep three days before Christmas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis frowned, trying to make sense of everything. “What? I didn’t know this was your place, Harry, I don’t even know where I am if I’m honest. Look, I won’t stay, I’ll find somewhere else-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he turned to reach for the door latch, Harry stopped him, holding Louis’ wrist in his giant hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis, don’t be silly. It’s dangerous out there, and quite frankly, Mum would have my guts for garters if I let you leave now. I don’t mean this in the way it sounds but you need to get those wet clothes off or you’ll get sick. I’ll grab you a blanket for now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry disappeared as Louis quickly divested himself of his clothes, grateful for the warmth of Harry’s home as he stood there in his t-shirt and boxers, arms wrapped around his own waist. Harry soon reappeared with a blanket, not looking at Louis as he wrapped the large knitted thing around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll put these in the dryer and grab you a towel for your hair… go through and make yourself comfy in front of the fire, I just added another couple of logs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Louis could say a word, Harry had gone again, his footsteps surprisingly light as he turned a corner, vanishing into what Louis assumed was the kitchen. He looked around, sighing to himself. This was almost too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, you know what,” Louis called out as Harry poked his head around the corner, frowning at him. “I think I’ll get going. I’m sure I can get a bit closer to home, the snow’s bound to slow down-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wearing that?” Harry asked, stepping close with a definite smirk on his face. “Think you’ll be a bit chilly. And where exactly are you planning on going at-“ he looked down at his watch, “nearly nine at night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis scowled, knowing that Harry was right, damn him. He huffed, folding his arms across his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You’re here now, and you’re safe and warm. Just… stay tonight, at least. We can sort the rest out tomorrow. Go through, I’ll be there in a tick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gave Louis no room to argue as he disappeared yet again, making a bit of a racket in the kitchen. Louis’ wet clothes had left a puddle on the floor, and he carefully stepped around it, going towards the first doorway he saw. His toes soon stepped onto the plush carpet, and Louis wanted to cry with how happy he felt to be here. The room was lit by a standard lamp in the corner, tinsel whirled around the wooden post, and a beautiful real Christmas tree sat in the corner lit with clear lights, twinkling gently. He perched on the armchair closest to the fire, and stretched out his legs, trying to warm his toes. He closed his eyes and drew the blanket tighter around himself, feeling relaxed for the first time in hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He startled awake again as something landed in his lap, and Louis looked down, seeing something colourful there. He slipped a hand outside of the blanket and unravelled a garish pair of Christmas socks, looking up to see Harry staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember you, uh, you get cold feet, so put those on. And I made you a hot chocolate. I hope you like marshmallows, I put them on before I thought to ask-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love them,” Louis smiled, accepting the hot mug from Harry, wrapping his hands around it. The fire and the blanket were doing their job in warming him up, and he knew the hot chocolate would be the perfect medicine for the chill deep inside that he could feel. He set it down by his feet as Louis wrestled his cold feet into the socks, wiggling them for a moment in contentment. “They’re great. Thanks, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry just nodded at him, still not taking his eyes off of Louis, like he couldn’t quite believe he was there. “So… why are you here? In Holmes Chapel, I mean. Sorry, that sounded rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shook his head as he sipped on the hot chocolate, biting back a moan of pleasure at the taste. It was sweet and creamy, and quite possibly the nicest thing Louis had ever had on his tongue in his life. “Is that where I am? I have no idea. The bloody M62 Was closed because of the weather, so the sat nav put me on a diversion to the middle of nowhere…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. I can't believe you even attempted to drive in this,” Harry muttered, the pair turning to look out of the window. It was still snowing heavily outside, but it looked beautiful when you were looking at it from inside, in the warmth. The snowflakes sort of danced as they fell to the ground, the streetlights giving it an almost eerie glow, and Louis knew if he stepped back outside, there would be only silence. “So you somehow found your way here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I clipped a kerb, actually, the snow was so bad, I just didn’t see it. Scared me shitless so I pulled over. I saw the lights of the village and wandered up, then I saw the B&amp;B, thought all me prayers had been answered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled ruefully then. “Usually, it’d be open. But Mum got stuck in Leeds earlier. She and her friend, the one who owns the B&amp;B, decided to go shopping and drop off presents, you know, the usual in December. But when the snow started, I called her and asked them to stay there when the weather took a turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s more sensible than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell then, and Louis’ focus fell to the television that was playing quietly on the other side of the room. There was some sort of Christmas baking show on, and Louis’ stomach rumbled then, making him blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You not had anything to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, no. Thought I’d be at Mum’s by now, she was going to cook for us all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry frowned, shifting forward in his seat. “I’ve got some leftover pasta, from earlier on. I made enough for me and Mum, but obviously she didn’t get home. I can heat it up for you, if you fancy it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis quickly shook his head. “I don’t want to be a bother…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stood up, rolling his eyes. “You’re not. Why don’t you head upstairs, get into something comfy? You can have the guest room, the one at the end of the hall. It’s all clean, I changed the sheets the other day.  There’s some of my old stuff in there if your stuff is a bit wet. Help yourself, don’t be shy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry-“ Louis called out, stopping Harry in his tracks. “Thank you. For this. You didn’t have to let me stay, so thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d never turn you away, no matter what happened between us,” Harry said, his voice softer than before. “Get changed. Shout if you need anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded, letting Harry leave the room before he drained the rest of his hot chocolate and stood up, keeping the soft blanket around him. He carried his bag upstairs and padded along the hall to the room. The door was shut so Louis opened it, being greeted with a beautiful room, a double bed right in the centre. Louis almost didn’t want to touch it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left his damp bag on the floor and flicked on the light, the sparkly lampshade filling the room with a soft yellow glow. He knelt down and undid the zip, sighing when he realised most of his things were damp and soggy, definitely nothing there he could wear. He grabbed his wash bag and phone charger, putting them on the bed before he finally dropped the blanket. He shivered slightly and headed to the drawers on the other side of the room, pulling one open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, there were piles of folded clothes, a few things that Louis recognised. Without taking too long over it, he picked up a navy t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms, as well as a grey jumper. He lifted off his own t-shirt and put Harry’s on, trying to ignore how Harry’s scent immediately surrounded him, bringing back a flood of memories without Louis’ approval. He then slid the joggers up and fastened the tie at the waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was dressed, Louis sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, rummaging in his bag for his charger.  He found a plug socket and shoved it in, grateful that he’d remembered that since his phone was barely clinging on with just two percent charge left. He pulled up his contacts list and hit the name that was his go-to when Louis needed a rant, that of his best friend. The phone rang a few times before-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommo! How’s things in Donny?” came the familiar Irish lilt of Niall, Louis’ best friend of five years, and the sound made his eyes almost well with tears, wishing he could be there with him instead of stuck here in the middle of nowhere with his ex-boyfriend. “Louis? You there, bud?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, yeah, I’m- why does the universe fucking hate me, Niall?” Louis hissed into the phone, keeping his voice low enough that he wouldn’t be overheard by Harry if he was creeping around outside. “What goddamn bloody Irish leprechaun curse have you put on me now-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah woah woah!” Niall exclaimed, and Louis let out a long sigh, pressing his fingertips to his forehead where he could feel a headache brewing. “What’s got up your ass? You’ve been looking forward to being at home for weeks-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I still am looking forward to it! But no. Nothing ever goes right for me does it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a moment, but Louis could hear the faint rustle of what he assumed to be a bag of crisps in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your words, Lou. Tell me what’s up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’m stuck. I’m stuck in fucking Holmes Chapel-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know! Shitting sat nav sent me to the back of beyond and now I’m here. There’s a bloody blizzard, of course there is, so I ended up here, and the B&amp;B was shut so they sent me here and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sent you where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis paused, almost not wanting to admit to it, fearing Niall’s reaction. “To, uh, to Harry’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry fucking Styles, Niall. My ex-boyfriend. Love of my life. Curly. Best sex I’ve ever had. Remember him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an explosion on the other end of the line that told Louis that Niall knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> who he meant. Louis pulled the phone away from his ear as Niall kept cackling, clearly finding this the funniest thing he’d ever heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for nothing, you tosser,” Louis huffed, tempted to just throw the phone out of the window, and he probably would have done if he didn’t need it to call his mum in a while and explain what was happening tonight. “What the fuck am I gonna do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna get back together and live happily ever after, that’s what you’re going to do! It’s a bloody Christmas miracle, Lou! You and Styles. The dream team. Oh man, I wish I could have seen your face when you saw him at the door-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off!” Louis cursed, jabbing the screen and hanging up the call. He’d text Niall later, but for now, he had Harry to deal with. He jumped when he heard a soft knock at the door, and he took a breath to compose himself before he pulled it open, smiling at Harry gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um, I found you some pyjamas, just in case,” Harry muttered, practically shoving them into Louis’ hands before he could protest. “There’s some underwear there too, but obviously feel free not to use it if you don’t need to. Is there anything else you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something to eat would be good,” Louis shrugged, the smell of the dinner Harry had mentioned before floating up the stairs, enticing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Of course, it’s ready, I meant to say. Come down, we can just watch telly while you eat, if you want-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis followed Harry downstairs, and he sat awkwardly as Harry popped into the kitchen, emerging again a minute later with a tray in his hands. Louis tried not to look too shocked when he looked down and saw the feast Harry had put together for him, but he accepted it gladly, his tummy rumbling in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Haz. You didn’t have to do all this… but god, that garlic bread smells good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled proudly as he settled on the sofa, pulling a navy blanket over his legs. “Homemade. I got bored earlier, and had some left over. Enjoy, Lou- sorry, Louis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lou’s fine. You know it is,” Louis chuckled as he chewed his first mouthful, immediately remembering how good Harry’s cooking was. “This is amazing,” he said when he’d swallowed it down, quickly loading his fork with the next mouthful. “You always used to cook for us, remember? That curry you made that night after ice-skating that time was still the best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up to see Harry smirking to himself, eyes still fixed on the baking show on the television. Louis wished that he’d turn the volume up, as it felt like the noise of his cutlery and chewing was the loudest thing in the room. He’d just shoved in a particularly cheesy mouthful when something wrapping around his leg made him jump a mile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that!” he shrieked, quickly tucking his legs up underneath himself, eyes wide as he looked over to see Harry, seeing him grin back. “What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Boots,” Harry replied, making noises to beckon whatever Boots was closer to him. Louis felt relieved when he saw a tortoiseshell cat pad over to Harry, purring as it started to nuzzle his hand, leaning in to Harry’s touch. “One of Mum’s cats. Sorry, I forgot you’re a dog person. Mellie is around here too somewhere, she’s completely white, you can’t miss her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind them,” Louis shrugged, getting back to his dinner. “I just prefer dogs. He’s cute though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they both are,” Harry said softly as Boots leaped up and settled in his lap. “Sorry, did you want to watch something else, or is this alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, please don’t worry,” Louis said, tucking into the rest of his meal. They sat quietly until Louis was done, setting the empty plate on the coffee table in front of him, his belly full and warm for the first time in hours. He curled up on the comfortable sofa, feeling weary all of a sudden. He closed his eyes, wanting to rest for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stirred awake a little while later, feeling a bit embarrassed he’d fallen asleep in Harry’s company. He’d meant to ask more about him and his life, where he was at now, but no, he’d been a shitty friend and fallen asleep instead. He carefully sat up but stilled as he heard Harry’s voice coming through from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s fine, he fell asleep a while ago. I’ll wake him up soon, make sure he goes to bed. You okay there with Lynn?” There was a pause as Harry listened to whoever was on the other end of the line, and Louis took the time to fold up the blankets that were strewn all over the sofa. “Okay. Well, I’ll call you tomorrow, but let me know you’re both okay in the morning. Yeah, I love you too. Bye Mum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled to himself at the way Harry spoke to his mum, giving him a soft smile when he walked back into the room. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to listen in or anything, I just woke up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries. I was going to wake you up and tell you to go to bed soon anyway. You want to head up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded, yawning again. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, blushing again. “Sorry. I think the travelling really wore me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologise. I’ll just lock up, I’ll be up in a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis headed upstairs, pausing to rub Boots between the ears as he did so. He was pleased to see his phone was fully charged so he sat on the bed and texted his mum before he stood up, looking at the pyjamas Harry had lent him. They were a rather garish Christmas pair, soft brushed cotton, but still, not something Louis would usually be seen dead in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, they’re not the most attractive ones-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re certainly… festive,” Louis grinned over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s those or my mother’s silky ones,” Harry shrugged, making Louis violently shake his head, declining that offer. “Thought so. Do you have a toothbrush and stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded, indicating the washbag he’d left on the side. “Yeah, one of the only things I have, actually. But thanks for asking. I’ll try to be out of your hair first thing in the morning-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis, will you stop? You’re not a bother, honestly. I’m actually… I’m really happy to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis was a bit surprised by that, especially given how they’d left things when Louis had broken off their relationship last time, leaving a devastated Harry behind when he’d headed home. He’d felt awful for so long, resisting every temptation to call Harry and apologise until he’d gotten over it a bit, accepting his dream job and jetting off to the opening of the first Accoria hotel in Sydney, literally half a world away from his real life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy to see you too,” he replied honestly, admiring Harry’s profile in the light of the room. His hair was longer than Harry had had it before, but it suited him somehow, his green eyes almost glowing as they locked on Louis’. “You didn’t have to let me stay, so thank you for being so generous, and so welcoming. I really think the Christmas bedding is just a lovely touch, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed then, and Louis resisted the urge to rush over and hug Harry like he wanted to. Instead, they quietly wished each other good night, and Harry closed the door quietly behind him, finally leaving Louis alone. He looked around at his surroundings as Harry padded around outside, the lights in the hallway finally going off as Harry went to bed as well, the house falling silent. Louis sighed and quickly changed into the festive pyjamas Harry had lent him, immediately feeling warm and cosy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his phone and darted between the covers, laughing quietly to himself when he saw it was only just gone ten o’clock. He hadn’t been to bed at this time for years, but right now, there was nowhere else he wanted to be. He sent off a final goodnight text to his mum promising her he was safe and warm, and that he’d call her tomorrow. She knew about his past relationship with Harry, and Louis knew Johannah would have an opinion about this too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis locked his phone and plunged the room into darkness, laying still. He found it hard to sleep, and after a moment got back out of bed, pulling back the curtains. Snow was falling heavily again now, and there was something so mystical about it. The Christmas lights looked magical, and Louis couldn’t help but think the village was beautiful like this, covered in a layer of white, silent and peaceful. It had been the strangest day Louis had had in a long while. With a heavy heart, he fell asleep thinking of his family, wondering if he’d be able to make it home for Christmas, or if he’d be stuck here with his ex-boyfriend, pretending it was normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>December 23rd</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The hot water battered down on Louis’ body as he closed his eyes, still trying to wake himself up. It was already gone nine but Louis had been woken up by Harry not-so-quietly walking around the house, Christmas music playing in the background as he did whatever was apparently necessary at eight thirty am. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He washed himself with the few shower products he had with him, using some of what he assumed was Harry’s mums shampoo to finish up. He stepped out into the warm bathroom and wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist, quickly drying off and getting into the joggers and jumper Harry had given him the night before, his own stuff still drying downstairs. It felt weird, intimate somehow, to be in Harry’s clothes but Louis brushed the thought aside, trying to focus on what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was dry and his hair was as styled as he could get it without his usual styling tools, Louis braved going downstairs. He couldn’t stop smiling to himself as he listened to Harry singing along to Elton John in the kitchen, and he paused in the doorway, watching him shake his little behind to the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Step into Christmas, let’s join together, we can watch the</span>
  </em>
  <span>- oh! Shit, Lou, you made me jump. You slept well? I hope the bed was comfortable enough...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis grinned, heading over to where the kettle and two mugs were sat on the worktop, making quick work of the tea. “Yeah, I did actually. And the bed was fine, really. You still take two sugars?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, sliding a tray out of the oven. “Yeah, thank you. I’ll make us some breakfast in a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis set the two mugs of tea at the table and stayed quiet at Harry pottered around, washing up the few things he’d been using before he pulled out a tray of eggs from the cupboard, along with a frying pan and a packet of bacon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go to all that effort-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be daft. I love a cooked breakfast, and it’s always fun cooking for two instead of just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” Louis replied, sipping on his tea, his toes lovely and warm in the cosy socks he had on. “I’ll give my mum a ring in a while, and I’ll get on the road as soon as I can, I don’t want to ruin your whole week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry chuckled wryly, shaking his head as he whisked up some eggs in a jug, the frying pan already on the heat. “You haven’t looked out of the window today, have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis could feel his heart fall as Harry said that. He stood up slowly and headed for the window that he assumed overlooked the garden, peering out nervously, biting back a groan at what he saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit! For fucks sake, of all the times the country has to come to a bloody standstill…” he huffed, folding his arms across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t realise spending time trapped indoors with me was such a terrible thing to happen,” Harry said, hurt evident in his voice. Louis immediately felt guilty, wishing he’d kept his mouth shut, that Harry would realise this wasn’t so much about him, and more about missing precious family time for Louis. “Breakfast won’t be too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, look…” Louis reached out but retracted his hand before it made contact with Harry’s, not wanting to overstep. “It’s not you. I promise. I’m… I’m happy to see you again. Yeah, it’s a bit weird, but I feel like we’ll get over that the more we spend time together. I just miss my family, yeah? I’ve looked forward to this for ages, and it’s just gone to shit.” He sighed, and he saw Harry unclench his jaw, his face softening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it all about me... “ Louis could only stand back as Harry pushed the bacon around the pan, the soft sizzle stopping the room being too silent. “It’s just a lot seeing you again, you know? I know we’ve been apart a while, but it’s been really good to see you again, even if it’s shitty circumstances for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded knowingly, smiling gently at Harry. “It’s nice seeing you as well. Please don’t doubt that.” He nodded towards the plates that Harry was now filling with fluffy scrambled eggs and glistening rashers of bacon. “Shall we sit at the table?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled over at him, passing Louis his plate. “That would be nice. And thank you, for the tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Least I could do,” Louis shrugged, sliding into his seat. The breakfast looked absolutely delicious, and Louis was practically drooling as he looked down at it. It was a vast improvement on the sausage roll he’d got at the airport the previous morning, barely warm and too greasy to really be enjoyable. They tucked in, but Louis couldn’t resist opening up conversation, wanting to know more about his ex-boyfriend. “So… what are you doing with your life now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry chewed and swallowed before he answered, lowering the volume of the music on his phone to a level more conducive to conversation. “I’m still doing photography,” he said with a smile, nodding his head towards the large camera bag on the floor by the door. “I have a little studio space… I do quite well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m really pleased for you,” Louis said, meaning every word. He knew Harry’s passion had always been photography, so the fact Harry now made a living out of that was something that filled Louis with happiness for the other man. “Is it like portraits and stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sat and explained about his job, how he did lots of family portraits and particularly enjoyed photoshoots with children, having a large list of clientele that kept coming back. It seemed he was very successful, but Louis wasn’t surprised. He’d seen some of Harry’s work back when they were at University together, and Harry had always had an eye for a special photo, even if it was just of Louis as they walked through the park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there somewhere I can see your work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I have a website, and I think Mum has one of my older portfolios upstairs if you want to look at that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to,” Louis said, not missing how Harry’s cheeks were now tinged with pink, a slight look of pride on his face. “I’m not surprised you’ve done well, Harry. I always had a feeling I’d see your work in a gallery one day or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More bacon?” Harry asked, trying to change the subject. Louis just shook his head, knowing Harry hated to talk about himself for too long. “No? More for me then. And what about you? That tan tells me you’re not here in England much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m not,” Louis started, filling his fork again with more of the heavenly eggs. “I work for Accordia hotels. I’m a consultant… I go in and look at how things are going, and make improvements, try and get the best out of the hotel and the staff, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked impressed, raising his eyebrows across the table at Louis as he chewed his mouthful. “Wow. So you travel the world then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded. “Yeah. We have hotels around the world, so it keeps me busy. Not many places I haven’t been, if I’m honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a wistful look in Harry’s eyes then, and Louis realised why. When they’d been together, they’d always talked about travelling the world together, seeing all the famous sights, making shared memories of their own. Now, it seemed Louis had gone and lived that dream, while Harry had been left behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy to hear you managed to do that,” Harry said, his voice slightly quieter now, and Louis almost had to strain to hear it. “Where do you really like going? Do you have a favourite? Or is that like asking someone which is their favourite child?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis laughed then, shaking his head. “No, you can ask. I love Mexico. It’s so different from home, and so hot. I love Dubai as well, that’s pretty special, although I need to be a little careful out there…” Harry nodded knowingly. “We recently opened a few hotels in Australia… Sydney and Canberra, I was so excited to get out there, although the flight really fucked me up for a while. I think next time I’m out there, I’ll stay a while, might make it easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not at all jealous!” Harry said, getting up to clear the table. “I’d love to see some photos if you have any?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re mainly of the hotels,” Louis replied, gathering up the salt and pepper shakers that Harry had put on the table, although neither man had used them. “But sure. So… do you have any plans for today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned on the tap, rinsing the dishes. “I have a few things I need to get done. Are you going to try and leave, or…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t think that’s wise, looking at how deep it is out there,” Louis mused, staring out of the kitchen window over the picture perfect back garden. Louis had a feeling Harry would be taking pictures of it soon enough. “You don’t mind, do you? I can go if you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t be a tit, Lou,” Harry said, drying his hands on the festive tea towel, making Louis smile to himself. “You’re welcome here as long as you need to. Did you manage to speak to your mum last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They headed into the lounge, sitting on the sofas. “No, but I did text her. I should probably call her in a while. And my sisters, actually. They’ll be really pleased I’ve met you again. My mum always had a soft spot for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry blushed again at the revelation, and cleared his throat, looking over to the Christmas tree for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I have some errands to run this morning… you want to come with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shrugged, not having anything better to do. He also thought it would be nice exploring the village, seeing it in the daylight rather than pitch darkness with flurries of snow all around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I can borrow some snow gear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can sort you out with something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry headed upstairs to get dressed into something more appropriate for going out while Louis sat in the sitting room. He only waited until Harry had literally stepped outside of the room before he got to his feet, deciding to be nosy. He walked over to the fireplace and gazed at the photos. He recognised most of the people in them, Harry’s sister and mother familiar to him from years before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few framed photographs that Louis assumed to be Harry’s work Anne had proudly displayed in her home, and Louis could see why. Some were landscapes, Harry capturing something magical in a sunset or the rain falling across the countryside. There were a few photo albums on a bookshelf in the corner of the room but Louis left those alone, knowing prying through those was a step too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m- you being nosy, Lou?” Harry smirked over to where Louis had a photo frame in his hands, nodding, knowing he’d been caught. “It’s okay, Mum won’t mind you looking. Anyway, I’m ready, are you? Oh, I found you some wellies…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held up a bright red pair of Hunters, and Louis sighed, immediately knowing whose they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re Gemma’s, aren’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry giggled, muffling his laugh with the back of his hand. “Well, my spare would be too big. Sorry… it’s these or wreck your trainers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis grabbed them, trying not to be too huffy. Harry was only being kind. It wasn’t his fault Louis was ill prepared for the freak British winter weather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good, don’t worry. But, uh… do you have a hat and scarf I could borrow too? Sorry I’m being really needy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be daft, we’ll have something here,” Harry said, walking back into the hall. Louis followed him and smirked at the sight of Harry bent over, rummaging through a small drawer in the cabinet in the hallway, eventually emerging with a bright red beanie and forest green scarf in his hands. “Ah ha! Told you, Lou. Here you go…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to look like any more of a Christmas cliché, Haz?” Louis asked, wrapping the soft scarf around his neck. “I mean, it could be worse and could be all festive-oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It appeared Harry was now wearing just that. His scarf was blue and covered in small santas, but the beanie on his head was just plain black, thank goodness. They zipped up their coats and shoved their feet into the wellies before Harry opened the door, immediately shivering as a gust of wind swept through, a few snowflakes landing on the runner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus… it’s like something out of a movie,” Louis remarked, standing next to Harry at the open doorway, looking out. It was still snowing and absolutely freezing, but what Louis noticed most of all was the utter peace and quiet. He was used to being in busy, bustling cities, so this was a change, and he was already appreciating it. “It’s so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stepped outside together, the snow crunching under their boots. Louis paused as Harry turned and locked the front door behind them, adjusting the wreath before he stood next to Louis, looking out over the village in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too shabby, huh?” Harry asked, startling Louis out of his daze. “I know it’s home, but I just love coming back here all the time. It’s so calming and… magical, like this, I guess. Ready to walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded, shoving his glove-clad hands into the pockets of his coat as he followed Harry out of the little gate, closing it carefully behind them, making a little pile of snow fall down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no cars around as they walked, so Harry led Louis into the middle of the road, muttering something about not falling down the kerbs this way as they marched on, Louis’ legs already aching from pushing himself through the shin deep snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s this lady up the road… Mrs Clark. She’s about ninety, bless her, and Mum told me she told her she’d pop up there and grab a shopping list for her, get the last few bits. I’m guessing she’ll definitely need stuff now she’s snowed in…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regular little goody two shoes, aren’t you?” Louis teased, nudging Harry and making him stumble in the snow. “Don’t fall, Bambi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry glared at him for a moment before he burst into laughter, shaking his head.”I forgot you used to call me that! Man, feels like ages ago…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet as Harry led them both down some little side roads, all of them untouched. Louis had an idea that much of the community here was older people, those who wouldn’t want to be going out in the snow, and he just hoped everyone was safe and warm, and had everything they needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nearly there. It’s the one over there, with the flashing reindeer on the roof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh bloody hell…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snazzy, huh?” Harry said, waggling his eyebrows at Louis. “Nothing like tacky decorations at Christmas. After you, Lou…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis stamped his boots, trying to keep warm as Harry pulled off his glove and rapped his knuckles on the red painted door a few times. He saw a light flicker on in the hall and a few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a white haired lady in the most beautiful Christmas dress Louis had seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Mrs Clark!” Harry said cheerfully, reaching out and tugging Louis closer, his big hand wrapping easily around his wrist. “Hope you’re keeping nice and warm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh yes dear,” she smiled, eyes flitting over to Louis. “And who do we have here? A young man friend, Harry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite,” Harry chuckled, wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulders. “This is my very good friend from Uni, Louis, he’s just staying a few days until the snow clears,” Harry explained. Louis tried to ignore the sting he felt at Harry’s words and just gave a little wave, feeling a bit ridiculous. “Do you have the list? Mum told me to make sure to come and sort it out for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” the lady said, handing Harry a piece of paper covered in shaky handwriting. “There’s not much, let me get you some cash-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, we’ll settle up when we bring it back. Nothing else you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s all,” she said, smiling at the pair. “Be safe out there, won’t you? No hurry, take your time…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too cold to be out too long!” Harry said, giving her a cheery wave as they headed back to the road. “Won’t be long, bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya!” Louis called, peering over as Harry read the note. “She doesn’t want a lot, does she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Never does. I’ll stick a few extras in there for her. We’re just heading for the local shop. I already texted George to make sure they’re open and he said they are, thank goodness. Don’t know what we’d- argh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis only just managed to grab Harry’s arm as he slipped on something covered by the snow, keeping the pair upright by the skin of his teeth. His heart pounded as Harry righted himself, letting out a burst of air, cheeks pink in the bitter wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just bruised pride,” Harry chuckled, brushing some snow off his jacket. “Clumsy as ever, huh? These legs and the snow don't mix well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me,” Louis said, walking a little slower now, hoping to encourage Harry to do so. “Better hold onto you, hadn’t I?” He grabbed Harry’s hand then, slotting his behind Harry’s easily, just as they had done on so many occasions years ago. Harry just glanced down to look before he stared ahead of them, eyes focused on where they were going. “I don’t think I’ve been this cold in a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it really is chilly. Here we are.” Harry held open the door to the little shop and Louis wanted to cry in relief as the warm atmosphere of the shop hit his bare face, making his eyes sting a little. “Ooh, that’s better. Morning, George!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiya, Harry,” a man called over. He looked a bit older than the pair of them, and Louis saw a gold ring on the man’s ring finger as he waved across. “Give me a shout if you need anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and handed Louis the basket, pulling Mrs Clark’s shopping list out of his pocket. Louis could hear the dulcet tones of Michael Buble in the background as he followed Harry down the first aisle, watching him looking over the list before he grabbed a couple of things, flinging them into the basket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything while we’re here?” Louis asked, wondering if him coming to stay was going to be too much of a burden to Harry and his supplies. “I mean, if I’m there and eating half of your food…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, reaching up to grab a can of apple slices. “Yeah, I’ll get some more bread and milk. Mum always kept enough tea bags and stuff for a nuclear apocalypse so we’ll be alright on that front. She stocked up the freezer for us for Christmas, so I’m sure I’ll be able to muddle through with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right you are. Can I… do anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got the basket,” Harry grinned, adding a box of PG Tips for Mrs Clark to the rapidly growing contents of Louis’ basket. “You’re like my little helpful Christmas elf. Ho ho ho!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sent him a glare and watched as Harry collapsed into giggles, his cheeks going beautifully pink as he danced his way up the aisle, swaying his hips to Paul McCartney now singing about having a Wonderful Christmastime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am NOT small, let alone small enough to be an elf,” he growled out, standing at Harry’s side as they looked at the packets of biscuits. “Ooh, shortbread!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed again and put two packets into the basket, winking at Louis as he did so. Louis’ heart melted as Harry stopped to chat to a toddler and her mum when they were halfway through the shop, listening intently as she rambled on about what she’d asked Father Christmas to bring, giving her a tight hug as she toddled off clutching a box of mince pies to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still love kids then?” Louis asked, his memories drifting back to better times for the pair of them, remembering Harry sat with the baby twins on his lap, watching Teletubbies for what felt like the hundredth time but seemingly unbored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always did,” Harry confirmed, adding some milk to the shopping. “Elsie is a sweetheart. I might not be here much but she always remembers me… it feels nice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was cute,” Louis shrugged, trying to push down how much it made him miss his own siblings. “You wouldn’t believe how big Ernie and Doris have got now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They must be… what, four?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded, putting the basket into the crook of his elbow so he could slide his phone out of his back pocket, quickly bringing up a couple of photos. He could feel Harry looking over his shoulder, squealing at the sight of Louis and the twins during the summer in their paddling pool. Louis blushed when he realised he’d shown Harry that picture and he swiped to another, this time of Louis reading them a story, pyjama clad children cosied into his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, look at them. And your other sisters? All good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis chatted about what the older girls were up to, filling Harry in on the years he missed while they collected the last of the shopping. Harry asked lots of questions, clearly having remembered everything Louis had ever told him about them, and it touched Louis that Harry hadn’t forgotten anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need some bags, Harry?” George asked as Louis heaved the basket up onto the counter, trying to act like it was an easier task than it actually was. Harry had offered, but of course, Louis had refused, determined he was a big, strong man and could do things by himself. “Oh, prepared as always, I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis bit back an eye roll as he watched Harry unfold a couple of fabric bags from his pockets, beginning to load the things into them. Louis snatched one and did the same, careful to set aside the things for Harry’s home, which Harry put into yet another bag that appeared from his tardis-like pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fourteen eighty seven,”  George said, his eyes flitting between Harry and Louis, who knew the other man was desperate to ask. “Got friends to stay for Christmas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Harry nodded, not divulging anything more as he counted out a few coins, pressing them into George’s hands. “And I’ll pay for our bits too, please, mate. How’s Lily? Ready to pop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t even joke!” George said as Harry dropped a few coins into the charity pot by the till. “She’s got the right arse she can’t leave the house. I told her it’s too dangerous, if she slips…” the man shuddered, shutting his eyes for a moment. “Doesn’t bear thinking about. I’m just hoping she gives us until the New Year to drop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So exciting!” Harry said, his eyes shining with genuine excitement. “Sorry, Lou, Lily is George’s wife, she’s expecting their first baby soon. Let me know if I can do anything, George. Anything at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations,” Louis smiled, lifting down two of the bags and putting them on his shoulders, evening out the weight. “I bet you can’t wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the two men excused themselves, shuffling off down the road. Louis’ toes were frozen, and the wind seemed even colder than it had before thanks to the warmth of the shop. They plowed on quietly, side by side until they reached Mrs Clark’s home. Harry didn’t even have to ring the bell before the door swung open, the woman smiling in gratitude. They walked inside and set the bags down, Harry asking if she needed a hand putting things away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, you’re alright, dear,” she said, accepting the change Harry handed over. “Don’t hurry off, I’ve got something for you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you didn’t need to-” Harry cut off as the lady disappeared, returning moments later with a festive tin in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some homemade sausage rolls and mince pies for you, your mum always loves a treat,” she said, thrusting the tin to Harry, who took it with a big smile. “I’m sure you boys can work up an appetite and eat a few between you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis felt his lips tremble with laughter that he was desperately trying to keep inside, as Harry just nodded, keeping it together far better than Louis was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure we can,” Harry said, sliding the tin into a bag. “We’d better get moving before the blizzard hits again and we’re snowed in here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you’d better,” Mrs Clark agreed, patting Harry’s arm. “Thank you so much, dear. Say Merry Christmas to Anne for me, won’t you? And you two enjoy your Christmas together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” Louis said, wanting to speak up a little, not wanting to seem rude. “And thanks for the food. I’m sure we’ll enjoy them later on with a cuppa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left, calling Merry Christmas once more as they trudged off down the street, both frozen to the bone now. They ended up holding hands again after Harry nearly fell, Louis grabbing the back of his coat before Harry could faceplant the snow. Harry didn’t even say a word when Louis grabbed his hand, gloved hands in each others. Soon enough, Harry’s home came into view, and Louis dropped Harry’s hand, letting him lead the way inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm smell of cinnamon immediately enveloped Louis as they stood in the hallway, shedding their coats, hats and scarves, pulling off their boots, exposing cold toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I’ll get the fire going, we can warm up,” Harry instructed, leading the way into the living room. Louis couldn’t leave the hallway a mess, so hung up the coats, and put the damp hats and gloves on the radiator to dry off before he joined Harry, who was on his knees stoking the fireplace with a poker, soft flames starting to rise from the logs. “Thought you’d got lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, was just cleaning up,” Louis said, curling up in the corner of the sofa. He reached for the blanket that had covered his lap the previous night and shook it out, covering his legs and huddling up, desperately trying to get warm. “I always wanted a log burner at home, but with the babies always around, Mum said it wasn’t a good idea…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that,” Harry said, pushing himself to his feet, eyes darting over to where Louis was sitting, biting on his lip, clearly holding something back. “You… want to watch a film? Mum’s got quite a good collection…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded in agreement, and waited as Harry returned with a few DVDs, the pair settling on watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Santa Clause</span>
  </em>
  <span>, one of Louis’ personal festive favourites. Before Harry could sit on the opposite sofa, Louis pulled his blanket back and tapped the seat next to him before he could think twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit with me. Warm up quicker like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled quickly and settled down, pressing his weight into Louis’ side. It felt familiar in so many ways. Louis could smell the aftershave Harry had worn all those years ago as he wriggled around, his soft Christmas jumper rubbing against Louis’ hand. Harry had always been a cuddler when they’d been together, and it seemed nothing was different as he nudged closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis couldn’t quite bring himself to open his arms and tuck Harry into them, as much as that sounded appealing right now. It would’ve been strange to cuddle his ex-boyfriend just days before Christmas, especially when it already felt like this was a lot for him to get his head around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, the movie was halfway through and Harry slipped away, returning with Christmas mugs full of hot chocolate, little marshmallows on top. Louis accepted it gratefully, stirring it with the spoon Harry had left inside, slurping up the soggy marshmallows and moaning as the taste exploded on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sensed Harry’s eyes on him and he turned, not missing how dark Harry’s eyes were, an almost dangerous look in them. He frowned and tried to pay attention to the movie, but Harry’s eyes burned harder until Louis couldn’t hold it in anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- you moaned.” Harry stumbled on his words, suddenly unable to look Louis in the eye. “It just… don’t worry about it. Ignore me.” He whacked up the volume of the television, leaving Louis alone with his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis thought for a moment until it dawned him, and he blushed fiercely, realising exactly what Harry was hinting at. He was glad the sound of Tim Allen was drowning out any need to speak, unsure what to even say to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the credits for the film rolled, Louis stretched out, warm and cosy by now. Harry looked sleepy, so Louis stood up, carefully tucking the blanket around Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just going to go call my Mum. She shouldn’t be too busy,” Louis said, and Harry nodded in reply, giving Louis a soft smile. “I’ll try not to be too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’okay, take your time,” Harry rumbled out, his voice all low and husky. Louis tried to ignore how that made him shiver. He walked out of the room and took the stairs, two at a time. He padded along the corridor to his room and shut the door quietly behind him, settling on top of the bed he’d forgotten to make earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone had enough charge so Louis opened the Facetime app, pressing his mum’s contact. His tummy fluttered with butterflies when the call connected, and suddenly, Jay’s face filled the screen, beaming at her oldest child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lou! Oh sweetheart, it’s so good to see your face… don’t cry, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis didn’t even bother to feel embarrassed as he wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his jumper, the lump in his throat not going anywhere as he looked at Jay, her own eyes shiny with tears too. “I miss you so much, Mum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you too, baby. I hate you’re not here, but it’s not safe enough for you to drive all the way here now. You doing okay over there? I really can’t believe you ended up at Harry’s....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it!” Louis said, glad to steer the topic away from something that would make him cry. ‘When he opened the door and he was just standing there… I didn’t know what to think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay nodded, hoisting Doris onto her lap. She was sleepy and cuddled into her mum’s chest, a thumb in her mouth. “And how has he been? Are things horribly awkward?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shook his head, keen to make his mum understand that although he didn’t really want to be here, things were fine, and he was enjoying being with Harry again more than he thought he would. “No. You know Haz, he couldn’t be like that if he tried. He’s the perfect host. I've got a comfy Christmas adorned bed, he’s given me some of the nicest home cooking I’ve had since I last came home… it’s… it’s not awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay laughed and went quiet as Doris talked to Louis, asking her brother when he was coming home, looking a little sad. Before Louis could answer, Ernest came barrelling over and waved enthusiastically at the screen, screeching hello to his big brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, guys,” Louis said, feeling bad as their faces fell when Jay explained Loulou might not make it home for Christmas. “I want to be there too but there’s so much snow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show us!” Ernest yelled as the lights on his jumper flashed, making Louis’ eyes ache slightly. “I wanna see the snow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis laughed and got up, sighing when he realised the view from his window didn’t exactly show off how beautiful it was out there. He chatted quietly as he left the room, going downstairs and opening the front door. “Here you go, love. Pretty, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like the North Pole,” Doris exclaimed, her eyes wide as Louis panned the camera around, snow still falling lightly. He had to admit he could see the appeal, and why everyone was so mesmerised. It was picture perfect in many ways, even if it was the thing keeping Louis away from his loved ones. “I wanna come and see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really wish you could,” Louis said, regret clear in his tone that it just couldn’t happen, no matter how much everyone wanted it to. “But I’m having a nice-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis, did you want to share a bottle of white wine with- oh god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise you were still on the phone…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis turned to see Harry blushing, looking down at his toes, covered in candy cane patterned socks. But Jay didn’t miss a beat, clapping her hands inside the phone screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Harry? Louis, let me say hello!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Off camera, Louis rolled his eyes but closed the door and the pair squished onto the bottom step of the staircase, Harry waving shyly at the phone, pressed tightly to Louis’ side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Jay, hey Doris and Ernest,” he said, his voice all fond. Louis was struggling to keep it together, this all feeling like it was moving too fast in some ways. “I’m so sorry I seem to have kidnapped Louis for Christmas…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s safe and happy, that’s all I ask,” Jay said, letting the twins run off, bored now. “It’s so lovely to see you, sweetheart, how have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis just sat there while Jay and Harry caught up, chatting about everything and anything, eventually swapping tips for Christmas dinner that had Louis nearly nodding off on Harry’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Lou, I’ve totally taken over…” Harry said, sitting up and looking at Louis like he’d seriously wronged him. “Jay, it was lovely to talk to you. I’ll look after him, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sitting right here!” Louis said, shaking his head in exasperation. “Honestly, I’m a 25 year old man and more than capable of taking care of myself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Harry and Jay snorted in unison then, making Louis switch his glares between them both. He said goodbye, promising to call her again soon when Jay mentioned the one thing Louis had been hoping she wouldn’t raise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll all FaceTime tomorrow for your birthday, I’m afraid we’ll have to eat the cake we’ve got you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother-“ Louis said through gritted teeth, sensing Harry looking at him. “I’m off, bye!” He quickly hung up, not daring to look at Harry. He locked the phone and tucked it back in his pocket, finally standing up and facing him, arms folded defensively against his chest. “Don’t-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christmas Eve. Shit, with everything going on, I just… I forgot. Louis… how could you not mention this to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’not a big deal,” Louis shrugged, wishing his Mum had kept it to herself. “There’s enough going on without worrying about my birthday, like the fact I’ve crashed your Christmas, and I’ve let my whole family down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it. Stop making out that this is all your fault. You can’t control the weather, Louis. But if you think I’m ignoring your birthday now, think again. I mean, I obviously can’t get you a present but-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Harry, don’t go to any fuss. I’m not really… I’m not in a celebrating kind of mood. Harry. Harry, are you listening to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was already walking off down the hall, practically sliding along in his socks. “Nope! I’ve got the board games out, Scrabble first. Then I thought maybe Articulate, and then a puzzle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis had forgotten how much Harry enjoyed time indoors, having fun without the aid of technology. He couldn’t tell him no without looking like he’d broken it to a five year old that Santa wasn’t real. Harry, though, could sense something wasn’t quite right, and he came over, rubbing Louis’ arm gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss them,” Louis confessed, not ashamed to admit the fact. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I was looking forward to this all year. I haven’t made it home for Christmas in three years, and the one year that I clear my schedule to actually do it...” He sighed, feeling like it was all hopeless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I… can I hug you? I don’t want to overstep, but I feel like a hug would make you feel better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of protesting like he might have done earlier, Louis just nodded and walked into Harry’s open arms, nuzzling up to his chest. Harry’s jumper was soft against his cheek, and Harry’s arms felt strong and safe. Louis let his eyes close, relishing being held for once, letting himself enjoy the feeling for a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally parted, Louis looked up, giving Harry a smile. From here, he could see the stubble littering Harry’s jaw where he hadn’t shaved that morning, and his emerald green eyes, looking at him with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I go and have a read for a bit? We can play a game in a while, I just… I think I need a bit of alone time. If you don’t mind…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I don’t mind, Lou. Treat this place like home, do whatever you need to do. I’ve got some baking I can get on with, just… let me know when you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded and just as Harry was about to walk away, Louis finally voiced what had been troubling him, something his mum had said before he’d headed downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum says the forecast isn’t good. We’re due more snow tonight. I… I think I’m going to be stuck here for Christmas at least, maybe more… I’m sorry. I can find-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t,” Harry said, taking a step closer and holding Louis’ hands. “I kind of realised that would be the case when I watched the weather this morning. It’s fine. And I promise I’ll do my best to make it a good Christmas dinner for you, you can FaceTime your family…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded, fighting back the tears again. “Thank you. That… thank you, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, love. You know that. We’re friends, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah we are. But… what about your Mum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged, looking a bit sad for a second. “Well, she’s with Sandra, so she’s not alone. She’s safe, and that’s all I can ask for. I really don’t think they’ll make it back, so we can be lonely together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis felt it didn’t sound quite so sad when Harry put it like that, and he just smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I’ll, uh, I’ll head upstairs but I’ll see you in a bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking about it, Louis pushed up onto his toes and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek, wanting him to know how grateful he was for taking him in, for letting him completely hijack his Christmas. He didn’t stop to look at how Harry had reacted to the kiss, he just hurried away and burrowed himself down in his bed, shutting his eyes and trying to pretend this wasn’t happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour or so later, there was a soft knock at Louis’ door, Harry clearly trying to be quiet in case Louis was sleeping. He called out, telling Harry to come in and grinned at the man as he walked into the room, and a mug and plate in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope I didn’t wake you…” Harry said, setting down the things on the bedside table, careful not to dislodge Louis’ phone. “Just wanted to check in, see if you were okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Louis said, sitting up and peering over at the plate. “You made this, didn’t you?” He reached out and picked up one of the gingerbread men, the smell making his tummy rumble. He bit into it and moaned, the taste absolutely delicious. It was still warm and soft from the oven, yet had a little crunch as Louis chewed it, the flavours exploding on his tongue. “Wow. Just… there’s more of this, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Harry laughed, his chest puffing out in pride. “Of course. We could decorate some later, if you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m no better in the kitchen than I was back when we were dating,” Louis warned him, but Harry wasn’t to be deterred. He sat on the edge of bed, Louis quickly moving his legs out of the way so Harry could be comfortable. “But I think even I can manage to put a blob of icing on the back of a smartie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smiled at each other for a moment, the air changing ever so slightly until Harry cleared his throat, gesturing towards the polar bear mug. “It’s, uh, Yorkshire. I remember it’s your favourite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still is,” Louis said, finishing off the last of his gingerbread. “Now. How about that game of Scrabble you promised me earlier? And just so you know,” Louis called as they headed out of the room, Louis pulling his jumper back over his head. “Vibey is still not a word I will allow, Styles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s resounding cackle left Louis with the biggest smile on his face. Maybe Christmas with Harry wasn’t going to be so bad after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>December 24th</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the fact he wasn’t five years old anymore, Louis had always been an early riser on his birthday. He wasn’t sure why, whether it was the anticipation of a full day being about him, people sending him kind wishes and presents, or if it was just that he loved his birthday a lot. Either way, he groaned when he pressed on his phone screen and saw it was only quarter past six in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He burrowed down under the covers, hoping he’d be able to nod off again soon enough. Sadly though, it seemed sleep wasn’t going to be one of the gifts he’d get that day. Not that Louis was expecting anything, of course, given his family were miles away and he was holed up here with his ex-boyfriend. There was a dog barking insistently down the road, and in the end, Louis sighed and sat up, pulling up Facebook on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at the messages already left there by friends at the other end of the globe, promising to buy him drinks next time he was in town. Louis liked a few and replied to a couple of messages he’d received, smiling when he saw his mum had text just after midnight, as always wanting to be the first one to wish her eldest child a Happy Birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By seven, Louis was ready to get up, but just as he swung his legs out of bed, he saw a light flicker on outside his bedroom door. Not wanting to bump into Harry in the hallway wearing just his boxers, or worse, even less, Louis stayed where he was. He grabbed a pair of fuzzy festive socks Harry had lent him the other day and pulled them on his feet, chuckling as they pooled around his ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door but before Louis could call Harry in, the door creaked open, and Louis laughed at what he saw. Harry was standing there in some plaid pyjama bottoms, not too dissimilar from the ones Louis was wearing, and a Christmas jumper, and he was clutching a chocolate cupcake with a bright green candle in the top. He smiled, and the candlelight gave him an almost eerie glow as he shuffled into the room, singing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Louis, happy birthday to you! Blow it and out and make a wish…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis closed his eyes and quickly made a wish before he blew the candle out in a swift puff of air, the room soon filling with the acrid scent. Harry plucked the candle from its holder and handed the cake to Louis, who felt it was warm in his hand, meaning Harry had been up baking already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to,” Louis started, setting the cupcake on his bedside table. He loved cake as much as the next person, but he wasn’t sure he could stomach it before he’d even had a cup of tea. “But it’s lovely. Thank you so much, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to,” Harry said, hovering nervously. “Your birthday was always really special to you, so I didn’t want you to think that today isn’t special just because you’re… stuck with me.” He added a cute little shrug onto that, and Louis knew he couldn’t be anything but happy just then. He smiled up at Harry and saw the relief flash across his features before he sat down, their knees lightly touching. “Happy birthday, Lou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Haz,” Louis grinned, letting out a long sigh. “God, twenty six years old. That’s really old. Closer to thirty than twenty. How did I get so ancient?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed, nudging Louis with his shoulder. “Would it be wrong if I said you’re growing old very gracefully? One of those people who just look better the older they get. You’re lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis could see Harry’s cheeks were getting ever so slightly pink but when Louis knocked his shoulder back against Harry’s, he did an adorable little scrunch of his nose that just filled Louis with complete fondness for the other man. It was in moments like this that Louis realised just how much he’d missed being around Harry. Not for sex, or kisses, but just because Harry was a lovely person. He had the kindest heart, was always ready to do anything for someone he cared for, and he was just wonderful company. Louis was pleased to see that hadn’t changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, come down when you’re ready. I’m making you a birthday brekkie. All your favourites.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis almost started drooling at the thought of it. “Hash browns? Bacon, eggs, sausage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The whole lot,” Harry grinned, standing up, and already, Louis missed the weight of Harry next to him on his mattress. “See you in a minute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to leave but Louis couldn’t quite let him go just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned around where he was standing, giving Louis the softest of smiles, his curly hair like a halo around his head. “Yeah, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis tried not to shiver at the sound of Harry’s deep and raspy morning voice, and the way his green eyes met Louis’. “Being stuck with you isn’t the worst thing that could’ve happened today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, Louis was sitting on the worktop as he watched Harry juggle two frying pans on the huge aga in Anne’s kitchen, expertly flipping bacon while the other pan, filled with fried eggs, sizzled away. Harry had banished him out of the way when Louis had dropped a rasher of bacon when trying to turn it over, but Louis didn’t mind, not really. He was sneaking another piece of gingerbread just as Harry went to the fridge, retrieving the butter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I trust you to butter the bread without ruining anything?” he asked, and earnt a middle finger for his trouble, making him laugh. “Alright, alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not completely incompetent,” Louis said, sliding down to the floor. “Think I’ll give Mum and the kids a call after breakfast, if you don’t mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis,” Harry said, something in his tone making Louis look over to him, giving him a questioning look. “Please don’t say that. Treat this place as if it’s your home while you’re here, and if that means you want to spend all morning on the phone with your mum, then do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis just turned back to buttering the bread, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. They prepared the rest of the breakfast in silence, but when Harry was done, he nudged Louis towards the table, bringing him over a very full plate full of delicious looking food with a gorgeous smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. This looks delicious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, enjoy,” Harry said, taking a seat opposite Louis, knocking their feet together for a second. “Oops, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Louis said, grinding a little salt over his food and grabbing his knife and fork easily. “You really didn’t have to do this, but I’m glad you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed as they both started to cut up their food, devouring it far too quickly compared to how long it had taken Harry to get everything ready. Still, they both enjoyed every mouthful, and Louis realised how much he’d missed Harry’s cooking. When they’d been a couple, Harry was always whipping something up out of apparently nothing, and the copious meals Louis had eaten at all of his expensive hotel restaurants somehow didn’t match up to this home cooked feast by Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Louis,” Harry suddenly said, lifting up his full mug of tea, waiting for Louis to clink it. Louis smiled, quickly swallowing his food before he lifted his mug, tapping it gently against Harry’s before they both drank, the hot tea sliding down their throats. “I’m going to make today as fun as I can, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s already great,” Louis confessed, meaning every word, running a corner of bread around his plate to soak up the remaining egg yolk. “I mean it. I know I wanted to be at home today, but this is great, I promise. Thank you, for doing this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so welcome,” Harry grinned, running his toes down the side of Louis’ ankle for a brief moment, the touch between the pair electric. They chatted easily as they finished off their food and drink, the snow still falling outside. Harry had a radio on in the background, and it was playing endless Christmas tunes, filling the comfortable silences that occasionally fell between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry protested when Louis picked up the tea towel to help clean up, snatching it away and whipping Louis’ bum with it until he agreed to leave the room. He didn’t bother to go upstairs to call his family this time. He settled on the sofa, excitedly dialling and waiting in anticipation as finally the call was answered, the faces of his loved ones filling his phone screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all sang loudly and out of tune to Louis as he sat and smiled broadly at them, his heart filled with complete love for the crazy bunch of people he called his own. Jay got a little emotional as she wished her eldest baby a happy birthday, the pair granted a few quiet minutes together when Lottie dragged the youngest twins away to collect something they’d made for Louis, chattering as they wandered away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you,” Jay confessed, her eyes shining with tears. “I can’t believe it was twenty six years ago I was holding my first baby in my arms, and now look at you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All old and haggard, “ Louis joked, making Jay chuckle, wiping away her tears. “But I miss you too, loads. But Harry’s already making today great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woke me up with a cupcake in bed,” Louis said, ignoring how Jay raised her eyebrows at that particular remark, pushing past it. “Then he made a full English for breakfast-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without your help!” Harry yelled from the kitchen, making Louis scowl at the camera. “Hi Jay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, love, thank you for making my baby’s birthday fun,” Jay yelled back. Louis jumped when Harry’s chin appeared on top of his head, and he angled the camera to include the pair of them. The twins ran back into shot as well, waving pieces of paper around in excitement until Jay calmed them down enough to show off the pictures they’d made for their big brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They managed to keep chatting for almost another hour, until Jay moaned her phone was almost dead, promising to call him again later on. Louis hung up, feeling a little deflated now all was quiet again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I go for a walk?” Louis asked, suddenly desperate to get some fresh air, even if he knew within minutes he’d be cold to the bone. “I think I just need some fresh air for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I have something to do anyway,” Harry said, waggling his eyebrows cryptically. Louis rolled his eyes, having an idea already that Harry was cooking up something birthday related already. “Don’t go too far, though. In the snow, it’s easy to get lost here, everything looks the same…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, I promise. Can I borrow the wellies and stuff again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis dashed upstairs and got himself dressed, layering up and shoving three pairs of socks on his feet, knowing his toes would get cold first, so staving that off was most important for Louis. He zipped up his coat and pulled on the beanie and scarf Harry had lent him before he rammed his feet down into the wellies, opening the door and shivering as a blast of cold air hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back soon!” he called to Harry, slipping a set of door keys into his pocket just as Harry appeared in the hallway again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you, love. Don’t be too long,” Harry said, hugging Louis briefly before he stepped out into the snow, his welly boots sinking into the deep snow. It was already half way up his legs, and Louis could feel his muscles working hard as he trudged down the path and out into the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was the day before, everything was still and quiet outdoors. The snow was lighter than the first day Louis had arrived in Holmes Chapel, but it was almost magical in its beauty now. It was virtually untouched everywhere, settled in drifts along the pavements, the odd snowman built in front gardens where children had braved the elements to craft something fun, sticks for arms, carrots for noses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shoved his gloved hands in his pocket and started walking, keen to explore a bit more of the village Harry called home. It was quaint, in a way, and Louis loved it. He’d grown up in Doncaster, a much bigger and more bustling city than this, and Louis was quite enjoying the peace and tranquility of it all. Most of the hotels he stayed in were in capital cities around the world, in places that never stopped despite the time of day, so this was a big change for Louis. He’d always imagined himself hating the countryside, but Holmes Chapel was fast proving him wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were lots of small lanes that Louis went in and out of, walking around cul-de-sacs and admiring the christmas lights dotted around. He’d always imagined when he was younger that the lights were up to celebrate his birthday, and some small part of him liked to think that still, no matter how ridiculous it was. As he approached another road, he saw a brother and sister working hard to make their snowman, bundled up in coats and hats, struggling to lift the snowball they’d made onto the top of the snowman on the path in front of their home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, would you like a hand?” Louis asked, approaching the children, who he thought looked about nine or ten years old. They glanced at each other and then, finally, looked up at him, nodding. “Okay, you two stand that side and lift together when I say, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” the boy said, holding his sister’s hand and dragging her around the other side of it, crouching down so Louis couldn’t see them anymore. “We’re ready!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After three,” Louis instructed, bending down to tuck his fingers under the snowball. “One, two, three!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snowball was heavier than he thought, but with a bit of willpower, Louis managed to hoist it up, balancing on top and pressing down so it wouldn’t roll back off the other side. The girl clapped excitedly as she stepped back, seeing her snowman come to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much!” she said, running off to the pile of sticks and lumps of coal they’d set to one side, no doubt to make the face. “Come on Matty, we need to make the rest of him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled at the siblings before he called goodbye, leaving them to it. It was his good deed for the day, even if it did make him miss his own brother and sisters a lot more, thinking about how he could have been making snowmen with his own siblings if things had gone to plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept walking, pleased to see most people had decided not to venture out in the snow, and those that had were dressed appropriately for the weather, sticking to walking rather than risking it in their cars, the conditions far too precarious for that. Eventually, he came to a gate looking out over a field, the view absolutely stunning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Louis muttered to himself as he reached for his phone. He had to pull off a glove to use his phone properly, and within seconds, his fingers were red and hating the bitter cold, almost sore after just a few minutes of Louis taking endless pictures, never quite able to capture the beauty of what he was seeing with his own eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, he slid the phone back into his pocket and yanked his glove back on, just looking out over the rolling countryside, a little in awe of it. It was blankets of endless whites, punctuated occasionally with trees and a few animals Louis could see in the distance, but other than that, it was just Louis alone in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something almost mind-blowing about it, how little Louis felt amongst the acres of countryside around him. The wind blew around him, coating his face in snow but he didn’t mind. It just reminded Louis that he was alive, that this was real. He almost felt a little emotional about it, and let out a long, slow breath, his hot breath turning to steam in the cold air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to turn around and start making his way home when he felt a thump between his shoulder blades, almost knocking him off balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis grinned at the sound of the familiar voice, quickly gathering some of the snow from the top of the gate in his own hands, pressing it together to make a snowball. Without warning, he whirled around and threw it as hard as he could, pleased when it caught Harry on the hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Got you back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, you’re going to pay for that,” Harry said, bending over to collect yet more snow in his hands. Louis quickly did the same, his eyes flicking up occasionally to watch Harry, knowing the other man would pounce when he least expected it. He stood up, aiming and managed to duck away from Harry’s latest attack, cackling when it flew over his head, landing behind him. “You little shit- ouch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next snowball Louis threw over caught Harry on the shoulder, and when it disintegrated, bits of snow landed all over Harry’s face, making Louis laugh so hard he had to bend over and catch his breath. It was almost difficult to breathe in the cold weather, the air making his lungs ache but Louis was having more fun than he’d had in a long time, being pelted by freezing snow by his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fun continued for a while, until Harry pleaded for mercy as Louis hovered over him, Harry flat on his back and laughing so hard, his cheeks were bright pink, and tears were gathering in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I SURRENDER!” He said through his laughter, and Louis threw the snowball away, holding out his hands and pulling Harry to his feet. As always, Harry’s long legs didn’t do a lot to keep him upright, and he stumbled, falling into Louis, who just about managed to catch him. “Sorry about that… I’m not good on flat ground, let alone snow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re alright,” Louis said, his heart racing at Harry’s sudden proximity to him. Their breaths were mingling as they stayed close, the toes of their wellies touching now. Louis couldn’t drag his eyes away from Harry at all, and they just stared at each other. Louis barely wanted to blink under the intensity of Harry’s gaze, and he could almost feel himself leaning until Harry cleared his throat, breaking the moment. Louis gave a small smile and took a small step back, feeling almost overwhelmed. “I’m actually cold in places I didn’t know I could feel cold. Wanna go home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Harry nodded, staring into the distance over Louis’ head, not meeting his eyes. “Let’s go. Let’s get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis tried desperately not to react to hearing Harry talk about them going home together, and how he immediately thought of Harry’s place, not Donny like he usually would have done. They walked together, side by side, ending up holding hands yet again when Louis nearly went flying after tripping over a tree root, Harry only just catching him before he face planted the snow, his hands trembling in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” Harry grinned, clearly enjoying the role reversal for a change, leading Louis home. The snow picked up again just as they turned into Harry’s road, and Louis danced from foot to foot as Harry slid the key into the lock, the pair hit with a wall of warmth as they stepped inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis didn’t hesitate to unzip his coat, keen to get the damp cold item of clothing off, but as he did, he saw Harry watching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re… you’re wearing the Christmas jumper I left out for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis looked down, admiring the festive clothing, nodding. “Yeah, I did. I will confess I don’t personally own a Christmas jumper, but this is making me rethink that decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it looks good on you,” Harry mumbled, kicking off his wellies and hurrying off to the kitchen. Louis frowned, a little confused as he stripped the rest of his wet clothes off. Everything on his lower half was a little wet now thanks to their snowball fight so he took the stairs two at a time, changing into some dry joggers and socks, taking the wet clothes down with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked into the kitchen, he was greeted by Harry standing there in a similar Christmas jumper to his own, and just his boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s head snapped over to where Louis was standing, looking a bit awkward as he stood there. Louis couldn’t help but notice that his body hadn’t changed that much since they’d last been together. There were a few more tattoos that Louis didn’t recognise, but basically, Harry looked the same… that is to say, gorgeous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I was just…” He held up the bundle of damp clothes in his arms, quickly hurrying over to the washing machine and shoving the lot inside. He filled the drawer with powder and started the machine on its cycle, still unable to look up and at Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis… it’s nothing you haven’t seen before. Don’t be embarrassed, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sighed and stood to his full height, turning to look at his friend. “I just didn’t want you to think I did it on purpose. Walking in on you, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed, shaking his head slightly. “You know me and my penchant for taking my clothes off. If I was that worried about you seeing me, I’d have not stripped off in my kitchen.” He cleared his throat quickly, hands coming down to cup himself, and Louis forced his eyes not to follow their path down Harry’s body, his mind desperately trying not to think about what Harry was hiding. “I’ll go and get some clothes on, though. For the sake of propriety and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded, finally left alone as Harry headed upstairs. Sam Smith crooned from the bluetooth speaker sitting on the worktop, their soothing voice drifting around the kitchen as Louis filled the kettle, flicking it on. He just finished making two mugs of tea as Harry walked back in, wearing a garish glittery festive jumper himself, a pair of smart black trousers on his lower half, feet rammed into dark slippers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I need this, thanks Lou,” he grinned, accepting the mug from Louis. They headed back into the living room together, Harry settling on the armchair while Louis curled up in the corner of the sofa, feeling more at home than he’d ever felt in someone else’s house. “Mum called while you were out. Said to say hi, and that she’s definitely staying with Sandra in Leeds until the snow clears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least you won’t be alone on Christmas Day now,” Louis said, happier about this reality than he wanted to admit. Silence fell between the pair until Harry reached for the TV remote, flicking on a showing of the movie Elf, which had Louis sitting up to watch. “Fuck, I love this movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will Ferrell is just a genius, right?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded eagerly, his mug of tea clasped between two hands as he watched Buddy the Elf in his ridiculous costume prance around the streets of New York. “You’ve been there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So many times,” Louis said, his mind flitting back to the numerous trips he’d made across the pond over the years. In fact, their New York hotel adjacent to Times Square had been Louis’ first solo project, and had been such a success, his managers hadn’t hesitated to expand his portfolio to include all of their North American hotels as well. Since then, he’d gone global, but New York would always hold a special place in his heart. “Nothing like it, I swear. You see it on TV and in movies, but actually seeing it for yourself is just like nothing else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked almost wistful for a second before he came out of his reverie, giving Louis a smile. “I’d love to go one day. There’s lots of places I want to see, actually. I always tell myself every New Year that this will be my year, that I’ll be on a plane to somewhere hot and exotic, but it never quite happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis frowned, hating that Harry seemed to be stuck in a rut, never quite achieving the dreams that they’d talked about countless times in bed together, curled up underneath covers, confessing their dreams and desires to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? If you don’t mind talking about it, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Harry said, his tone light. “Something else always comes up, you know? The first time I’d saved up some money, my studio got broken into. Nothing was taken, but the idiots smashed the place up, made it unusable. I ended up spending most of my savings on refurbing it, the insurance payout didn’t cover everything I wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” Louis said, horrified to hear something that awful could happen to someone as nice as Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It was completely shit. I remember coming back here to Mum and just crying my eyes out. I couldn’t understand how someone could get any enjoyment out of something so senseless. But I got back up and got on with things. Word must’ve spread, as I got a lot of bookings after that. Enough to keep me going. But then, I wanted better equipment, nicer cameras… it all costs money, and it came before nice holidays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing bitter in Harry’s voice as he talked about his work. He didn’t seem at all resentful of how it had taken away his dream of seeing the world, but Louis was pleased about that. He kept chatting about some of his favourite shoots, grabbing an album Anne kept of some of his non-portrait shots, proudly showing them off to Louis, who looked on in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good,” he remarked, being entirely truthful. “I mean, you always could take a good photo on your iPhone, but this is next level stuff, Haz.” Harry waved away his compliments as usual, but Louis was insistent, determined that Harry could see how good his photography was. “I mean it. You’re really talented.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry left the room while Louis kept flipping through the pages, mesmerised by what he could see in front of him. He could see how the photos in front of him got better and better as he got closer to the end, realising that was Harry honing his skills, becoming the best he could be with his craft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up as he heard a clink on the other side of his room, and he laughed as Harry set down an armful of bottles, along with two whiskey glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having a little tipple, are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Christmas Eve, and more importantly, your birthday. If we can’t get drunk today, when can we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis couldn’t remember the last time he’d got properly drunk. When he was abroad, he’d always refrained from drinking more than one beer, always conscious he was representing the company, and was too afraid of doing something stupid to fully let go. He wasn’t home often enough to enjoy drinking, so if he was honest, it was probably years now. That, Louis realised, was just a bit sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pour for me then, Styles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gave Louis an evil grin then and filled his glass with some rancid smelling liquid, adding something else to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the actual fuck is in that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea,” Harry laughed, putting the glass in Louis’ hand. “Down it in one, you’ll barely taste it. Cheers, birthday boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They clinked glasses before they drank, Louis pouring it back in one hit and wincing as it burned its way down his throat, almost wanting to heave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, that’s… disgusting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t the best, was it?” Harry replied, his face wrinkled in similar disgust to Louis’ own. “Shit, sorry about that. Your turn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded and scooted forward on the sofa, turning the bottles around so he could read some of the labels. Some of them he was familiar with; Jameson whiskey, Pimms, Vermouth, Mint Bailey’s. But there were others which looked like they’d been in Anne’s alcohol cabinet for too long. There were liquids of vivid colours that just didn’t look right, and some bottles actually had layers of dust on them, making Louis wonder if they were fit for human consumption or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, the blue liquid, good choice,” Harry said as Louis poured a hearty measure into each glass. “And for a mixer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis picked up a bottle of Absolut vodka in a rainbow bottle, smirking at Harry as he poured. “Fitting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gem’s Christmas pressie to me last year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did another round of cheers before they downed the drinks again. Louis could already feel the alcohol coursing through his veins, and he knew it wouldn’t be long until the effects took complete hold of him. They did another three rounds before Louis waved the next glass away, almost wanting to throw up at the smell of the drink Harry had handed him. Jon Bon Jovi was singing away in the kitchen now, something about coming home for Christmas, and Louis quietly thought to himself, in his early drunken haze, that he’d done just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smells like fucking paint stripper,” he said, the back of his hand against his lips, trying to ward off any potential vomit. “Oh my god, you didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was looking a little green in the gills now, nodding quickly to Louis’ statement, a horrified expression on his face. He collapsed back, his eyes screwed tightly shut and Louis felt fearful of what was going to happen. Luckily, his fears were unfounded, and soon enough, Harry sat back up, pushing his glass away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sticking to wine from now on. Or beer. Beer is good. I like beer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis laughed, sitting his own empty glass down, grateful Harry had given up before he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I’m a terrible host. I pelted you with snowballs on your birthday, then got you drunk on years old liquor and god knows what else. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Louis said, meaning every word. “This has been the best birthday I’ve had in a long time. Last year, I was holed up in a hotel in Japan with food poisoning. Bad sushi, I reckon. Year before that, in Sweden with no power, thanks to a freak blizzard, much worse than this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry surprised Louis by getting up and sitting next to him. He was quiet for a moment but soon, Harry sneaked his hand between them, grabbing Louis’ right hand gently, holding it for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re here then. You deserve to feel special one day of the year, Lou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Louis could formulate some sort of reply, Harry had leapt to his feet and was twirling his way to the kitchen, putting the fear of God into Louis. He started singing along rather loudly to Greg Lake before he appeared, a Christmas hat atop his head as he walked slowly towards Louis, a cake in his hands. Louis was more frightened about the amount of candles on the cake, and how closely they were dancing near Harry’s rather beautiful eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday wonderful Louis, happy birthday to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis blushed as Harry knelt down in front of him, resting the cake tray on his knees. It was beautiful, and Louis firstly knew he had to make a wish. He closed his eyes, said his wish to himself and blew the candles out, making Harry clap when they were all extinguished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Haz, this is… you didn’t have to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure I did,” Harry grinned, looking rather beautiful right now, his cheeks pink thanks to the alcohol he’d been drinking. “You like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it. Here, hold the tray, I want to take a photo for Mum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry posed, giving Louis the typical photo smile before it descended it something sillier, Louis running his finger through the buttercream on top of the cake and smearing it across Harry’s lips before he snapped another photo, quickly sending both to his mum, then posting one on Facebook, just for the hell of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we have a slice now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate a rather large piece each before they felt a little sick and decided to stop. They’d already chosen frozen pizzas for dinner that night given Harry would be cooking a big spread the following day, but Louis didn’t even want to contemplate eating right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their empty side plates were left on the table as they cosied up together on the sofa under a blanket, Nativity the movie playing on the television. As the children on screen sang and danced their little hearts out, Louis heard a few sniffs and pulled away from Harry enough to see he was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you crying for, you big dope?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re just so perfect!” Harry wailed, wiping his eyes with the corner of the blanket. “So innocent and in love with Christmas, look at them. It’s what it’s all about, isn’t it? Christmas, I mean. Kids, and Father Christmas, and… god it’s so lovely, Lou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis reached out, tugging Harry into his side then, stroking his upper arm gently. Harry was always prone to outbursts of emotions, so in some ways, Louis wasn’t at all surprised. They stayed tangled up as the movie finished, watching Martin Freeman kiss Ashley Jensen amongst crowds of excited schoolchildren, all of them happy with the happy-ever-after their teacher had finally gotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shame real life can’t be like that,” Harry lamented, kicking the blanket off. “I’ll stick the pizzas in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis followed him into the kitchen, the dirty plates and glasses in his hands. He stacked them neatly in the dishwasher, watching as Harry laid the pizzas on two oven trays, sprinkling on some extra cheese before he slid them into the oven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate and watched The Snowman on Channel 4, the pizza sliced up and sat between them, both men tucking into them, not caring whose was whose. Louis was feeling sleepy when the clock hit eight o’clock, the news coming on and interrupting their festive programming. They were drawn out of their sleepy daze when the doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Expecting someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, definitely not,” Harry said, heading for the door, Louis hot on his heels to discover who the unexpected visitor could be. They stood together as Harry opened the door, smiling when they saw a group of carol singers.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silent Night</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Holy Night</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>All is Calm</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>All is Bright</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded magical. The singers were made up of people of all ages, from young children to elderly people wrapped up warm, ignoring the cold as they sang happily. Candles were in the hands of the older members of the group, and Louis felt himself get a little misty-eyed as he watched on, humming softly along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t expect was for Harry to take a step back until he was standing behind Louis, wrapping his arms tightly around Louis’ waist as he swayed them side to side in time to the song, singing softly in Louis’ ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Round yon virgin, mother and child</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Holy infant so tender and mild</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sleep in heavenly peace</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sleep in heavenly peace</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed locked together as the group continued into the second verse. By the end, Louis was feeling very serene, and extremely festive, but stayed where he was as Harry reached into his own pocket, pulling out a fiver and dropping it into their collection bucket, thanking them quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis watched as the group made their way down the path, chatting quietly as they closed the gate behind them. That prompted Louis to finally push Harry’s front door closed, the house feeling very quiet now they’d gone. Harry’s arms were still around his waist, and part of Louis didn’t want to move and ruin the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Harry who turned him around, gentle hands on his hips as he carefully moved Louis until he was facing him. Louis’ eyes drifted from Harry's green eyes to his lips, to his jaw which was covered in a layer of stubble he didn’t usually see on the other man, then back to his eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Louis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Louis knew next was the feel of Harry’s lips on his. His eyes fluttered shut as his hands came up to rest on Harry’s hips, lost in the rhythm of Harry’s lips moving against his own. It was so familiar, like it hadn’t been years since they’d last done this, and Louis just stayed in the moment, enjoying the closeness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Harry who pulled back first, cradling Louis’ cheek with a soft hand, running the pad of his thumb against Louis’ cheekbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really glad you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled softly at Harry’s words, and they stayed quiet as Harry reached down, taking Louis’ hand and pulling him into the living room, curling around him on the sofa. Louis’ feet were tucked up under Harry’s thigh, and they watched the television again, Louis unable to concentrate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had kissed him, and he had no idea what it meant. Did he want to start something up again? Or was it just nostalgic, brought on by the festive music and barrage of feelings that had been bubbling over the past few days since Louis had arrived on Harry’s doorstep? Either way, Louis felt fidgety but tried hard to push down his confusion, letting his closeness to Harry relax him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed there, watching crap on the TV until Louis felt his eyes drift shut, heavy with a need for sleep. He only stirred when the clock on Anne’s mantlepiece chimed midnight, stretching for a moment, watching Harry who was still looking at the TV. Louis slowly turned his body to look at Harry’s face, lacing their fingers together before he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in and kissed Harry gently, keeping it brief and chaste, but the whirlwind of feelings pooling low in his belly weren’t going anywhere. Without speaking, Harry stood up and scooped Louis up into his arms, Louis just letting his eyes shut again as he bounced gently in Harry’s arms with each step he took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let Harry lay him down on a bed, and just sighed in happiness as the covers were draped over him. He felt lips brush his forehead, and in the distance, heard some whispered words he couldn’t quite make out. That was all he was aware before everything finally went dark, sleep taking him over at last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Christmas Day</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis woke up to a weight on his chest, and a mouthful of hair. He blinked rapidly, trying to focus in the darkness of the room, but he knew exactly where he was, and what had happened. He brushed the hair away from his mouth and peered down, seeing a head of curls resting on his chest, smiling softly to himself. He took a chance, reaching down and carding his fingers through the dark curls like he used to all those years ago when he wanted to help Harry fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed quiet for as long as he could, until he couldn’t put off the urge to use the loo any longer. Reluctantly, he shuffled his body out from under Harry, placing his head carefully on the pillow before he tiptoed out and to the bathroom. He shivered in the chilly air and quickly sprinted back to bed when he was done, tucking himself under the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t waste any time in snuggling himself back into Louis’ side, pulling him close. Louis let it happen, trying not to worry too much about how strange this was, yet at the same time, how comfortable it was. It somehow just felt right, despite everything, and Louis shivered when Harry’s hand found his hip, slipping under the hem of his t-shirt to rest against bare skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Christmas,” Harry uttered, his breath hot against Louis’ skin. His fingers traced patterns on Louis’ side as their eyes adjusted to the dark, Harry slipping an ankle between Louis’ calves. “I… I hope this is okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis just nodded, unable to bring himself to speak for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to overstep or anything-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t,” Louis hurried to say, wanting to put Harry’s mind at ease. As they laid and cuddled together, Louis let his thoughts drift away. He thought back over the past few days, wondering exactly when he realised he was falling for Harry again. He hadn’t thought wanting Harry again was an option, but given he was laying in the man’s bed, it appeared that it very much was, and Louis wasn’t as afraid of what it might mean as he might have been. “This is nice. Waking up with you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Harry hummed in agreement, kissing Louis’ shoulder gently. Louis hadn’t realised how much he’d missed Harry’s lips on his skin until he’d felt it again, and fell back into memories of days spent in bed together, worshipping each other's bodies until they could do no more, overtaken with love and emotion. Somehow, Louis knew he could easily fall into that life again, but he manoeuvered out of Harry’s arms, knowing that in just a few days, he’d be leaving, that he couldn’t afford to get too close again, not when the end was imminent. “I have a card for you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis accepted the red envelope Harry reached into his bedside table for, and sat up, flicking on the bedside lamp to light the room. Harry looked even more glorious like this; bare chested, with his hair sticking up everywhere, his skin positively golden. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Louis</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I am so grateful you’ve come back into my life this Christmas, even if it was just coincidence that brought you here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry you can’t be with your family, but I know you and I are going to have an amazing day together; lots of food, fun and Christmas tunes!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Merry Christmas, Lou. I’m glad you’re back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Haz…” Louis muttered, tucking the card back in its envelope before he wrapped Harry up in a hug, inhaling the familiar scent of his hair, shutting his eyes. Having Harry back in his arms was perfect, yet at the same time, completely overwhelming. “I have a card for you too, downstairs…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was with great reluctance that they parted, Harry swinging his legs out of bed much to Louis’ surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s early, but I really want to enjoy this whole day. I’m going to go and start the fire, you can stay here if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shook his head, emerging from between the covers himself and into Harry’s arms, resting his cheek against Harry’s chest. “I’ll come down with you in a sec, I just want to text Mum and the kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. See you in a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry kissed Louis briefly before he disappeared, closing the door behind him. Louis was grateful to see Harry had put his phone on the charging pad the night before, and when he picked it up, he was unsurprised to see six messages already waiting for him. He opened them, grinning widely at the photos that filled his phone screen of his siblings with piles of presents in front of them, happy smiles on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tapped out a long text to his Mum and the rest of his family, promising to call and check in later on. He looked around Harry’s bedroom and took a hoodie from where it was folded up on the floor, pulling it onto his body. It smelt so strongly of Harry, it felt like he was surrounded by his ex-boyfriend, but Louis… liked it. He let his fingers slide out the end of the sleeves, opening the door handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrived in the living room, Louis saw Harry on his knees in front of the fireplace, stoking the fire carefully. There was something so wonderfully warm about a real fire, and Louis stepped closer, resting his hands on Harry’s shoulders, kneading gently. “That looks lovely. Very festive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry peered up at him, his dimple deep in his cheek as he reached up, holding the end of Louis’ fingers gently. “It is, isn’t it? Sit down for a sec.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis did as he was told, sitting cross-legged on the floor while Harry hopped up, retrieving a beautifully wrapped present from under the tree, making his stomach fall. “Harry, I didn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. And I don’t care. You… you being here is my gift. My gift is you, Lou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis didn’t care how desperate he looked as he jumped to his feet and surged forward, kissing the words out of Harry’s mouth. His hands tangled in Harry’s curls as he pulled him closer, the warmth of Harry’s body pressed against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still such a soppy bastard,” he mumbled against Harry’s lips, making the pair of them giggle as they collapsed back to the floor, the fire almost too hot now but neither of them wanted to move. “You didn’t have to give me anything. Putting me up here is enough, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to, I wanted to. And you’re missing out on all your gifts from your family, so I wanted to give you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis picked up the gift tag, reading the words written in Harry’s familiar scrawl; </span>
  <em>
    <span>To Lou, Merry Christmas! Lots of love, H xx. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pulled it off carefully and set it down by his knee before he started peeling apart the paper, not wanting to rip it. He revealed a lovely shiny blue box, and lifted off the lid, the smell from inside immediately catching inside his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nestled in little christmas printed cellophane bags was a range of homemade treats, from mini gingerbread men, to icing sugar dusted mince pies, even some stained glass star shaped biscuits. Louis could only imagine Harry sitting at the kitchen table, packaging them up carefully for him just to ensure Louis had something to unwrap on Christmas morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it. Honestly. Thank you so much, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry just smiled shyly, taking Louis’ hand in his again. “You’re welcome. Mum’s going to call soon. Want to say hi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis just nodded, knowing he really should since Anne had been kind enough to let him stay in her house, and Harry had already chatted twice with Jay. While they waited, Harry dove eagerly into the presents that were waiting for him under the tree, insisting Louis help him open a few. It was the typical things he received for Christmas himself; new socks and boxers, a box of chocolates, a new bottle of aftershave, and a couple of books Louis knew to be just up Harry’s street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne called just as Harry finished opening his presents, and the two got up, sitting down on the sofa as they chatted to her, wishing her a merry christmas. Harry got a bit choked up at one point, and Louis didn’t hesitate to pull him close, cuddling him as he listened to the conversation, the love between the pair obvious. He thanked Anne several times again for letting him stay, but neither said anything about their shared kisses, which Louis felt a little relieved about, although he couldn’t quite say why he felt that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne let them go after a while, and Harry decided he needed to go and get the turkey in the oven. It was a huge bird, and it needed several hours of cooking time, so Louis left him to it, deciding to clean up the mess they’d made on the living room floor. He picked up a carrier bag Harry had left on the sofa and gathered up all the bows, ribbons and pieces of paper lurking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was shoving it deep in the bag, he paused, realising just how domestic all of this was. Harry was cooking dinner for the pair while Louis tidied up, working like a unit, like partners. Louis wasn’t sure what they were just yet, but he could feel his breath speeding up, his heart racing inside his chest as he let his feelings overcome him. Everything was happening so fast, and Louis wasn’t sure how to handle it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, Louis shoved the bag to one side and hopped up, running upstairs. He closed the bedroom door quietly behind him as he fumbled with his phone, taking three attempts to unlock it. He managed to open his contacts and mumbled under his breath as he waited for his best friend to pick up, keeping his voice quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pick up, pick up,” he muttered over and over again until finally, the call was answered, the speaker sending his friend’s voice ricocheting around the room at a hideous volume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MERRY CRIMBO TOMMO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, shut up!” Louis hissed, keen Harry didn’t know what he was doing upstairs. “Merry Christmas, but keep your fucking voice down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Niall chuckled, already sounding like he’d had one too many glasses of Bucks Fizz for breakfast. “You still with Harold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded before he realised Niall couldn’t see that. “Yeah. Snow’s still pretty heavy here. But Ni, that’s not why I’m calling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud clunk on the other end of the phone before Niall spoke again. “Okay… what is it, then? Harry pissed you off already? Given you brussel sprouts for breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In some ways, Louis wished it was something as simple as that. But no. It was much, much more complicated, at least to Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He kissed me. Harry. He kissed me, Niall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ get in,” Niall said through the phone, and Louis could almost see him grinning and punching the air, relishing in the fact he had correctly predicted this in their phone call the other day. “Was it good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s always good with Harry,” Louis confessed, blushing slightly as he admitted that, but he carried on, needing to get it out, to finally tell someone. “It was last night. Carol singers came over and when they left, he just kissed me. We haven’t really stopped  kissing since then. But nothing else. Just kisses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… you want more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sighed, rubbing at his forehead, where he could already feel a headache brewing. “I don’t know. I don’t know what I want. What I do know is I’m happy. Being here with him. But I’m going back to work in like five days. This can’t work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis, you’re being a twat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are. You still love him, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lou. Be honest. Do you love him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not like before. Not yet, anyway. But…” he swallowed down the lump in his throat as he said the next words, the ones which were scaring him. “I could. I know I could, if I stayed here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then stop being a dick,” Niall said, so matter of factly it almost made Louis laugh. “That bloke was so head over heels for you. And he kissed you first. So there’s something there for him too. Don’t let him go. Not again. I saw what it did to you before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I don’t think I can go through that again, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis, stop, seriously. Enjoy it. Go kiss him, fuck him, whatever you want. Just don’t do something you’ll regret for the rest of your life.” There was a pause for a moment before Niall came back. “Mam’s callin’ me, I gotta go. Call me later, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. Merry Christmas, Ni.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, mate. Love ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis hung up the call and decided to get dressed. He stripped off Harry’s clothes and got himself into the hideous Christmas jumper he’d worn the day before, along with some dark blue jeans.  He used the small mirror on the sideboard to mess around with his hair, rubbing his hand down his stubbly cheeks before deciding not to bother shaving. He had more important things to worry about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled open the bedroom and slammed straight into Harry’s chest, the other man catching him, a hand on each of Louis’ biceps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wondered where you’d gone,” Harry said, his voice low and husky as his eyes roamed all over Louis’ body from head to toe, and back again. “I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis looked up, suddenly feeling scared. Harry was so open with his feelings, everything he felt for Louis right there on his face. Louis was the opposite. He was always a closed book, keeping his feelings buried, too scared to tell anyone how he really felt until he couldn’t keep it inside, only letting someone he trusted know. Seeing Harry look at him with what Louis could only describe as love in his eyes pushed him over the edge where he’d been teetering for the past ten minutes, unable to stand it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Harry. I can’t- I can’t do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swept past a stunned looking Harry, ignoring the calls of his name as he rammed his feet into some wellies and dashed through the front door, slamming it shut behind him. It had thankfully stopped snowing but the temperature was still well below freezing as Louis ran down the lane, trying to get as far away from Harry’s home as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like he was on autopilot. He had no idea where he was going, Holmes Chapel still a mystery to him, but all Louis knew was he needed space. He needed to think, and he needed to work out what the fuck he was going to do. He finally came to a stop in front of the gate he’d found himself at the other day, bending over to try and catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every part of Louis was hurting right now. His feet hurt from running in the stupid wellies, which were, incidentally, doing nothing to keep his feet warm. His hands ached from the chill, and looking down at how pink his fingers were, it was no wonder they were hurting. His lungs burned from breathing so hard, but worst of all? Worst of all was the ache in his heart. He hadn’t seen the sadness on Harry’s face when he’d left, and in a way, he was glad he hadn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep sigh, Louis stepped up onto the gate, balancing himself on the top wooden beam. The snow quickly seeped into the seat of his jeans, soaking him through to the skin, but he didn’t care. He blinked as the snow started to lightly fall around him again, making him shiver. In just a few minutes, his teeth were chattering, and Louis’ mind was running at a million miles an hour, trying to work out what he was going to do next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t go back to Harry’s, not now. He’d all but thrown the other man’s hospitality back in his face, and he’d broken his heart to boot. Louis just wanted to get back and pack, to drive somewhere else. Anywhere had to be better than here, better than facing the hurt and heartbreak that he’d caused yet again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lost track of time as he stared out at the snow-covered hills, wishing he could just curl up there and hibernate, that he couldn’t feel the cold. He was about to give in, violently shivering with cold by now when something came to rest on his shoulders, and a deep voice rumbled in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re freezing, Lou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis couldn’t bring himself to look at Harry and see the pain in his eyes. Instead, he just nodded and rammed his hands under his thighs, trying not to look like this was hurting him as much as it was Harry. He stayed still as Harry wrapped a scarf around his neck, warm from where it had probably been wrapped around Harry’s own neck just seconds ago, and Louis blinked away the tears, worried his eyes would actually freeze shut if he allowed them to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis, I’m so sorry I made you uncomfortable. That’s the last thing in the world I would ever want to do. I’m sorry I kissed you, that I put you in an awkward position. I wish I could turn the clock back and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, stop it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Lou. I want you to know that above everything I want us to be friends-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s the problem, Harry!” Louis yelled, almost losing his balance as he flung his arms out, feeling frustrated that Harry just wasn’t getting it. “I don’t want to be your bloody friend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped off the gate then, whirling around to see Harry’s face crumple, his bottom lip wobbling. He hurried forwards, vaulting the gate and coming to a stop just in front of Harry, taking his hand, still shivering as the snow fell silently around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing you again… it’s brought it all back. How I felt about you. How things were between us. I can’t stop thinking about you, and now you’re back in my life…” he trailed off, not knowing how to end that sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was quiet, his eyes fixated on his wellies, buried in the snow. “Then why did you leave me again?” His voice cracked on the last word, and Louis felt his heart almost crack into two with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m freezing my arse off here… can we go home and talk? I want to- I want to explain. Please, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, being the wonderful human that he was, quickly agreed, tugging Louis into his side as they trudged home through the snow, some patches of which were turning brown as it mixed with the mud underneath. As they turned the corner into Harry’s road, Louis reached down and slipped his hand inside Harry’s, pleased that the other man didn’t shrug it off. Instead, they walked silently, Louis absolutely frozen to the core by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Harry who slipped a key out of his pocket and undid the front door, letting Louis step in ahead of him. The warmth immediately wrapped around him, and Louis hurriedly stripped off his wet clothes, standing shivering in his t-shirt and boxers, eyes fixated on the floor, unable to look at Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did, however, look up when he heard movement and he saw Harry lifting his own jumper over his head, stepping towards Louis. Louis gave a tiny nod and Harry lifted it up, pulling it onto Louis’ body. It hung down to the middle of Louis’ thighs, and he could only stand there as Harry gently rolled the sleeves up until Louis’s were exposed. They then walked in the direction of the living room together and Louis sat in front of the fire, desperately trying to warm up. He didn’t protest as Harry sat behind him, legs either side of Louis’ hips as he pulled him against him, sharing body heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis went easily, feeling exhausted now. His ridiculous jaunt into the snow had done nothing but ruin him, and he was regretting turning to his usual actions; running away from a problem. Harry’s arms were lightly encircling his waist, and Louis was too afraid to move, scared Harry would misinterpret it and pull away when all he wanted was to stay there with Harry, preferably forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you going to tell me why you ran away from me again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hint of pain etched in Harry’s voice as he spoke, and Louis just nodded, letting out a deep sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate myself for just running away from you over and over,” Louis confessed, glad he wasn’t looking at Harry as he spilled his truths. “I just… I meant it earlier when I said I got lost in my own mind. Thinking about how things used to be and how much-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much what?” Harry asked after Louis hesitated for a moment too long, his tone gentle and encouraging, squeezing Louis’ waist slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much I want it to be like that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence hung heavily between them for a moment, and Louis held his breath waiting for Harry to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want… to be with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be with you,” Louis admitted, finding it harder and harder to talk about. He always struggled to talk about his feelings with anyone, let alone with someone like Harry, who he loved. He blinked rapidly at that realisation, smiling slightly to himself. He loved Harry. He did. Nothing had really changed. “I was stupid before, and I was stupid today. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry leaned down, tucking his head against Louis’ for a moment, making Louis shiver. “Don’t apologise. I know you, remember? I know how you get. It’s why I left you for a bit before I came after you. I’m just glad you decided to come home with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I got scared,” Louis started, keen to put it all out there again. “This felt like home. It did when you woke me up on my birthday with a cake and a song, and then again this morning when we opened presents, and last night when you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I kissed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis just nodded, unable to speak again for a second. “I was scared. I so badly wanted to kiss you again and again but then I didn’t know if you just did it because of Christmas, or nostalgia-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis, you’re so stupid sometimes,” Harry said lowly, his voice rumbling in Louis’ ear. “I kissed you because that’s all I ever want to do. Kiss you. Love you. Be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enough was enough. Louis pulled out of Harry’s arms and turned on his knees, facing the other man now. “Nothing’s changed though, has it? I’m still half a world away most of the time and you’re here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter to me. Knowing we have each other? That’s enough for me, Lou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sighed, running a hand through his hair, still wet from where the snow had fallen on it a short while ago. “I left you before. I walked away because I felt I was holding you back. You wanted to travel the world with your camera, and I didn’t know what I wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry scoffed, shaking his head for a moment. “How ironic that it ended up being you who travelled the world while I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if we try again, I’ll still be the one who’s away most of the time, living your dream. I don’t know if I can do that to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that my choice to make?” Harry asked, reaching for Louis’ hands, holding them in his much bigger ones. “If I’m honest, I probably wasn’t ready for what I wanted back then. I tried going on holiday with a few mates after you… after we broke up. But I missed home. I decided then that that lifestyle wasn’t for me, at least on my own, and I chose this one, Lou. We were young. We didn’t know ourselves like we do now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded, enjoying just listening to Harry’s voice as he spoke so honestly to him, from the heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you know what? I’m happy with what I do. I love my job, my business is doing well. I’m happy, Lou. Maybe a bit lonely, but… shit. There’s always been something missing. Someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis didn’t say a word. He just looked up, staring deeply into Harry’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it.” Louis’ stomach flipped over as he waited with bated breath, hands trembling inside Harry’s. “Say it, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still love you. Always have. Probably always will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all Louis needed to hear. He leaned in slowly, all of the frantic energy and excitement of their earlier kiss gone as their lips met once more, this time with love and intent behind every movement. He cupped Harry’s cheek gently with his hand, feeling his jaw move as Harry deepened the kiss, coaxing Louis’ lips to part with his tongue, lost entirely in each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were only broken apart when Louis heard an insistent beeping in the background, breaking his concentration. He frowned as he chased Harry’s lips slightly, but Harry laughed, his hands coming down to rest on Louis’ shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, that’s the oven. I need to go and finish the dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I kind of forgot it’s Christmas Day amongst all of this…” he wafted his hands about uselessly, letting them rest on Harry’s thighs. “But now you mention it… I do feel a bit hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. For your kisses.” Harry waggled his eyebrows and Louis just groaned, shaking his head at Harry’s poor humour. “Oh come on, you’ve missed my amazing jokes, you know you have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis pecked him again, just because he could, and watched as Harry stood up, holding out his hands for Louis. He hauled him to his feet, and Louis peered up at his… at Harry, smiling softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back. Put the telly on, make yourself at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do,” Louis said, watching Harry walk away to the kitchen. “Oh, and Harry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Harry asked, returning Louis’ smile with ease, looking incredibly handsome in his navy shirt and trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of hours later, they were both sitting at the table opposite each other, the most amazing feast spread out across the table. Louis was practically drooling as he looked at the things Harry had created; the golden, crispy roast potatoes, succulent slices of turkey and a selection of vegetables that even Louis wanted to devour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pop my cracker?” Louis asked, waving it across the table at Harry, who smirked as he took it. “Oh stop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both cheered as the cracker snapped, the plastic crappy toy tumbling onto the table. Louis fished out the paper crown and put it on his head before he read the joke, rolling his eyes at how much Harry laughed at it before they did it all again, this time with Harry’s cracker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They each piled their plates high, Michael Buble’s Christmas album coming from the vinyl player. Conversation flowed easily between them as they ate, Harry’s foot resting on top of Louis’ the entire time. It felt right, and Louis couldn’t imagine a more perfect Christmas than the one he was having now. He missed his family, of course he did, but this was pretty much everything he’d ever wanted. Maybe Niall was right with his Christmas miracle shite after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still so full,” Louis moaned around his toothbrush, feeling tired now. He rinsed his mouth and looked up to Harry, who was leaning against the wall, smiling at him. “Why did you make me eat that last turkey sandwich?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, as if. I told you I could wrap it up and put in the fridge for tomorrow. You were the one who insisted on eating it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Louis said, leaving the bathroom and heading for Harry’s room. “Oh, sorry, should I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry answered by grabbing Louis’ hand and pulling him into his bedroom, slamming the door behind them. It was almost dark, only the light from the streetlamps outside bringing any kind of brightness to the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis just nodded and they undressed quietly, leaving their clothes in piles on the floor before they climbed between the covers. Harry’s room was warm but they didn’t hesitate to snuggle together, tangling their legs, Harry’s arm sneaking over the curve of Louis’ waist, hand resting against his lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really thought I’d lost you, you know,” Harry whispered, words for only Louis to hear. “It was the biggest mistake of my life, letting you go. I should have fought for you back then, made you stay. But now I’ve got you again, I’m not going to make the same mistake twice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleased to hear that,” Louis muttered, so close to Harry that their lips were brushing as he spoke. “Because I don’t want you to let me go again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss that came next felt entirely natural. Louis could feel Harry’s nose against his as they found a position which was comfortable, and he moaned lightly as Harry dug his fingertips into Louis’ skin, pulling him closer against his body. Although they’d shared a bed the night before, this was different. Louis was completely awake tonight, and he wanted to be there, beside Harry, to fall asleep next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Harry’s hands start to wander, much like always had before whenever they’d been alone together. He tucked his fingers inside the waistband of Louis’ boxers, just stroking there softly, as if making sure Louis was happy with this before he dared to go any further. Louis encouraged Harry with a moan, throwing his head back as Harry’s mouth moved away from his lips, finding Louis’ neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt more than good to have Harry’s mouth back on him, and he knew Harry was making a mark that would be there for a good few days. The sting was more than welcome, and Louis couldn’t help but buck his hips forward, pushing his crotch against Harry’s thigh, drawing a low and throaty moan from the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed you so much,” Harry mumbled, licking over the mark he’d made. His big hand was cupping Louis’ ass cheek now, encouraging Louis to roll his hips back and forth while Harry did the same against Louis’ hips, obviously hard too. Louis had been with another men at the various hotels he’d worked at, people who were happy to hook up while he was in the country, enjoying some no-strings-attached sex but this? Sex with someone he loved was so much better than anything else. Sex with Harry was almost other-worldly, and Louis hadn’t realised how much he’d missed it until this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite this, as he felt Harry’s thrusts against his body getting a little harder, Louis felt like they were moving too fast. He wasn’t even sure of what they were to each other just yet, and he wanted to take things slow, to enjoy this new relationship, if that’s what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry… Harry, love-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry immediately pulled away, his body tensing as he propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Louis with concern. “What’s wrong? Do you not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. I really do,” Louis began, keeping his hand on Harry’s chest, needing a point of contact with him. “But Haz… I know we both want this. So… let’s not rush, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he’d expected, Harry just let a smile spread across his face as he nodded, ducking his head to meet Louis’ lips in a brief kiss. “We’ve got forever, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis wasn’t surprised by Harry’s optimism, so he just nodded along, sincerely hoping that was the case. Slowly, Harry’s hands came out of his boxers and one rested on his hip, the other finding Louis’ free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Haz,” Louis whispered, pecking Harry’s lips one more time. “Thank you. For today, for everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best Christmas I’ve ever had,” Harry confessed, accepting Louis’ quick kisses and snuggling down, pulling the quilt up to their chins, creating a little cocoon for them. “You’ll be here when I wake up, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Louis agreed, his heavy eyes starting to shut without his permission. “G’night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Lou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled to himself, his last thought before he fell asleep just how happy he was. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>December 27th</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxing day was a strange day, Louis had thought to himself as he laid in Harry’s bed, wide awake, the other man sound asleep next to him. All of the main celebrations were over, the presents opened, the roast turkey eaten, but still, the world was in a kind of limbo, not really moving on. Still, he and Harry had had a pretty amazing day together, curled up in bed until mid-afternoon when they finally emerged to get some food and to watch some cheeky made-for-TV Christmas movie, curled up together in front of the fire. They’d fallen asleep on the sofa again, but it had been Louis who’d woken first, almost dragging a tired Harry to bed, where they dozed off again with barely a peck and muttered goodnight before they tumbled into the land of nod again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, though, it seemed Louis wasn’t destined to sleep today away as well. He rolled his body slightly, facing the other man who was still curled up, deep in sleep. He could already see the sun shining outside which made a change, but Louis stayed tucked up under the quilt, trailing his toes against Harry’s bare feet deep down in the bed. He couldn’t help himself reaching out to stroke Harry’s warm cheek, marvelling over the fact he was here, sharing Harry’s bed again. He hoped, though, that this time there wouldn’t be an end to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’creepy, watching a person sleep,” Harry muttered, making Louis chuckle to himself. Harry’s eyes fluttered open ever so slowly, and Louis was again dazzled by just how green Harry’s eyes were, how beautiful he looked like this first thing in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Go back to sleep,” Louis whispered, leaning in to give Harry a kiss before he kicked back the covers, his feet sinking into the pile of the carpet beneath him. Louis needed to see what it was like outside but he didn’t want to wake Harry anymore than he already had, so he reached down and grabbed his phone, tiptoeing out of their- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> room, he reminded himself, pulling on one of Harry’s hoodies as he crept downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evidence of the night before was still littered all over Harry’s sitting room; empty wine glasses, a few scrunched up chocolate wrappers, and an empty crisp bag as well. Louis smiled at the memories, knowing they’d linger for a long time. He walked over to the window and opened the curtains carefully, stunned by what he could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of the miserable weather he’d been subjected to over the past few days, all Louis could see was beautiful sunshine. The sky was clear and crystal blue, a few white clouds dancing around on the wind. The snow on the rooftops was already starting to melt in the sun, and Louis watched as a car drove slowly past, taking care in the wintery conditions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, not surprised to see it was already gone half past nine, the two having made the most of no work and no one interrupting them. He saw he already had three missed calls from his mum so hit her contact to dial her, grinning when she picked up after only one ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lou! Have you seen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? The sun?!” Louis asked, hearing children excitedly chattering in the background until it got a little quieter, meaning Jay had probably shut herself in a room for a few minutes of respite. “Yeah, I just woke up and saw…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The motorways are clearing as well, they’ve had the ploughs out digging through to open the main routes… oh, Lou, you can come home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, are you- no way!” Louis couldn’t believe this was happening. He was finally going to get home for Christmas, even if it was only two days late. He suddenly felt a rush of emotion at the thought of finally seeing his family again, after far too long away from them. “I’m gonna come home, Mum!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kids are so excited, all they spoke about when I made their breakfast was their big brother coming home to play, they’re so thrilled,” Jay carried on, the loud background noise picking up as the children ran at her, making Louis wince as the sound got too loud. He ended up putting the call on speakerphone and started googling his route home, checking on the state of the roads. “You’ll need to be careful, and it’ll probably take you a bit longer than usual-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter, I don’t care, I just want to see you guys,” Louis babbled, his heart rate picking up as he realised this was happening. He was finally going home for Christmas. “Oh god, I need to go and pack, make sure the car battery isn’t flat-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and his mum talked for a while longer, Louis even having to chat to his sisters when they realised Louis really was coming home, almost tearing up at just how excited they were to be seeing their big brother. He ended the call, grinning to himself, phone clutched in his hand. He turned around, ready to head upstairs but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked utterly heartbroken, and Louis’ good mood immediately evaporated, hating himself for making Harry’s face look like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could say anything more, Harry turned on his heel and left the room, his heavy footsteps sounding from the stairs, then a door closed in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sat back heavily onto the sofa, his head in his hands. Just seconds ago, he’d been so excited at the idea of seeing his family, he’d completely forgotten about Harry and how much it would hurt them both if he left again. Louis felt completely torn. He was desperate to see his family, to hug his mum and his siblings again but at the same time, the thought of saying goodbye to Harry so soon after finding each other again made his heart ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing Louis did know, though, was that he had to find Harry and talk to him. Nothing was going to be solved by being in separate rooms, and he didn’t really want to waste any of the time he had left in Holmes Chapel like this. He got up, leaving his phone on the sofa as he made his way upstairs, his footsteps much quieter than Harry’s had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s bedroom door was closed, and Louis sighed, resting his forehead against the wood for a moment. He could hear sniffing inside, and it was that which made Louis finally knock gently on the wood, hearing a muffled ‘come in’ before he proceeded, the door creaking open slowly. The room was still fairly dark, the curtains still pulled closed, and Louis could see Harry on the bed, his back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry? I’m so sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you?” Harry asked, sniffing again, still refusing to look at Louis. “It seems like you can’t wait to get away. I’ll make it easier for you and just wait here while you go-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, please don’t do this. I didn’t mean it like that, please, you have to-” he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, feeling like all the happiness he’d felt over the past few days with Harry was for nothing. “Harry, look at me, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment, but eventually, Harry rolled over, his green eyes glassy and full of tears. A damp tissue was clutched in his hands, and Louis reached out, grabbing Harry’s hand and not letting go, even when he felt Harry attempt to pull it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I don’t want to go. I don’t. But this is my family, you know? The kids are so excited, and… I haven’t seen them in so long. I got carried away with my feelings, I didn’t even think about what this would mean for us… I’m so sorry. The last thing I want to do is hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shut his eyes for a moment before he opened them, staring up at the ceiling. “God, I’m so selfish. I didn’t even… shit. I’m sorry, Lou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met Louis’ eyes then, and Louis only watched his bottom lip tremble for a moment before he all but launched himself at Harry, curling up against him on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how much I’m going to miss you,” Harry said then, kissing the top of Louis’ head, still holding on tightly to him. “I just… I don’t want this to end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis pulled back then, frowning down at Harry for a moment. “You know me leaving doesn’t mean this-” he pointed between himself and Harry quickly, “is over. Not by a long shot. You think I’m letting you go now I’ve just found you again? We’ll make this work, okay? Unless you don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Harry said before he slammed their lips together, a hand wrapping around the back of Louis’ neck, keeping them together. “Of course I want. Whatever we have to do, we’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled into yet another kiss, shivering as Harry’s other hand found his hip, pulling him back down onto the bed. “How about… you come with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry paused his kisses for a moment, looking a bit surprised at Louis’ confession. “I mean… I could but if the roads are clear, Mum will want to come home, and I really don’t want her to come home to an empty house. I’m sorry, I wish I could…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe New Year then,” Louis shrugged, not at all offended that Harry was putting his mum first. If anything, it only made him fall for him a little harder. “And we have phones, and FaceTime… you’re not getting rid of me that easily, Styles. I’m going to be that annoying kind of boyfriend who’s in touch with you all the time. What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had a dopey smile on his face now, all dimples and eye crinkles. “Boyfriend, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis blushed, realising he’d let it slip without them even discussing the fact. Still, it was what he wanted so he just shrugged, trying to act like he wasn’t at all affected. “Yeah, I reckon so. If you’re okay with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than okay,” Harry grinned, leaning in to kiss Louis again. “Now, how about we make the most of the time we’ve got left together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you have in mind?” Louis asked, letting Harry’s hand on his lower back pull their bodies closer again, touching at every point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re about to find out…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is your jumper…” Louis said as he rifled through his packed suitcase, making sure he had everything that he’d come with. He jumped as a pair of arms snaked around his waist, soft lips landing on his neck. “Harry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it. Take a piece of me with you,” he whispered, sucking lightly on the skin of Louis’ neck. “I’ll get it back next time I see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled, refolding the jumper back into his case before he turned slowly, capturing Harry’s lips in another kiss. “Thank you for your help. Kinda useful, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to think so,” Harry chuckled, his hands roaming around Louis’ upper body, as if he was trying to memorise every part of him. “I, uh… do you want to go for a walk before you have to leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to,” Louis agreed. They went downstairs together and wrapped up warm. Despite the sun and melting snow, it was still cold outside, and Louis just smiled as Harry wrapped a scarf around his neck, taking advantage for a moment and using the ends of it to tug Louis in for a kiss. Hand in hand, they set off down the road, slushy snow around their feet as Harry led the walk, smiling at the odd person who’d had the same idea as they had. “I’m going to miss this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ll be back,” Harry said, squeezing Louis’ hand slightly. “I’ll have to take you into the main town next time, show you around properly. There’s not much, but it’s home, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” Louis agreed, dipping behind Harry to let an elderly man walking his dog go past, tucking an arm around Harry’s waist when they started walking again. “I know I was a miserable shit when I arrived here, but I’m so glad I ended up here, meeting you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how glad I am too,” Harry grinned, looking beyond happy. “I always thought you were the one who got away, you know? I know we broke up for what was meant to be a good reason, to let us both spread our wings, to live out our dreams but… I kind of feel it was fate that we’ve found each other again. I know you don’t believe in fate and that stuff, but I do, and I really think it’s true, Lou. We were meant to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never wanted to let you go, but I was so scared I was holding you back. Now I know you’re happy with your life, I’m just… I’m excited to share it with you,” Louis said, loving how Harry just smiled even more, his dimples deepening with almost every word he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t speak for a while as they walked around Holmes Chapel, some of it a lot more passable now the snow had melted. More animals were roaming around the fields, and cars slowly drove past them, tooting their horns and waving to Harry, who clearly recognised most of them, returning their greetings but not dropping Louis’ hand for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was, Louis thought, the perfect end to the most amazing Christmas. It hadn’t been a single thing that Louis had expected, but it had gone from a complete disaster to the best thing that had ever happened to him. All too soon, they were back at Harry’s house, and Louis swallowed heavily, knowing this was it. He grabbed his car keys and moved the car up the road to outside of Harry’s gate, leaving it unlocked as he headed back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was already at the bottom of the stairs with his suitcase, wordlessly passing Louis to go and put it in the boot. Louis took the chance to wander around Anne and Harry’s home one last time, trying to commit it to memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just going to double check upstairs!” Harry called, and Louis just nodded, not caring that Harry couldn’t see the movement. He saw a notepad on the worktop and quickly grabbed a pen, writing out a note for Harry to discover once he’d gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Harry</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just wanted to thank you one more time for the amazing Christmas you’ve given me. I’m so unbelievably happy you are back in my life, and I already can’t wait to see you again. You’ve made me the happiest man in the world, and I’m so proud to say you’re my boyfriend again. I won’t be daft enough to let you go again, I promise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Lou xxx</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He swiftly wiped away a tear as he set the pen down on the side, realising this was it. He couldn’t put it off any longer if he wanted to get back to Doncaster before the sun started to set and it got colder again. He stood the notepad up against the bread bin so Harry couldn’t miss it and walked out, slipping his feet back into his trainers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was still outside, checking Louis’ tyres apparently, but he looked up when he heard Louis close the gate behind him. They didn’t say a word as they collided, wrapping their arms around each other as best they could with their coats on, neither wanting to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me I’ll see you again,” Harry whispered fiercely into Louis’ ear, and Louis could only bring himself to nod, tears tumbling down his cheeks. They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other for as long as they could, but it was Harry who backed away first, cupping Louis’ cheeks and kissing him once more. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry reached down and opened the driver’s door, and Louis quickly sat inside, knowing if he didn’t, it would just be harder to say goodbye. The engine started and Louis got the heaters going, needing to keep it warm. He then put his phone in the holder and set up the sat nav, the voice telling him it was an hour to his destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you soon, okay?” Louis said, unashamed of how his voice was wobbling as Harry took his hand, kissing the back of it again. “And please say thank you to your Mum again for letting me crash with you. I’d have been screwed without you two being so kind, I really would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m just grateful you found me,” Harry smiled, swiping away a tear with the sleeve of his coat. “Drive safe, and call me when you’re home, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was already planning on it,” Louis smiled, kissing Harry one last time before his boyfriend stepped away, shutting the car door. “See you very soon, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better. Bye, Lou,” Harry called as Louis put the car into first gear, starting to inch away. “I love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis started to drive away, choking back a sob as Harry got smaller in his rearview mirror, still waving at him. Louis beeped his horn one more time as he indicated, finally turning the corner until he could see Harry no more. The wipers were working to push away melting snow, and Louis’ shaking fingers wiped away his own tears, his heart already breaking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is not the end,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis kept repeating to himself as he headed for the motorway, trying to think of the smiling people who would be at the other end of his journey. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is definitely not the end. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>January 3rd</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you need a hand with that, Sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis looked disdainfully at the flight attendant, ignoring how his muscles made his shirt sleeves bulge slightly, a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can manage, thank you,” Louis said, pushing onto his tiptoes so he could force his cabin bag into the overhead locker. It was an effort, more so than Louis wanted to admit, but he had to save face, especially since he’d rejected the offer of help. Thankfully, it slipped into place, and Louis sensed the man turn around and head off to help some other poor helpless passenger. Louis took a quick look around the plane, smiling at the people who were all on board his flight. There were couples all around him, looking weary after a busy Christmas season no doubt, and Louis smiled as a young family boarded in the aisle opposite, the man juggling a young toddler on his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he sat in his cramped plane seat, Louis slipped his phone out of his pocket, quickly texting his mum to tell her he was on the plane, and that he’d text her when he landed in Morocco in a few hours time. He turned his phone off, as was the plane rules and finally sat himself in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the seat. He hated early morning flights, but he knew this meant he’d get the rest of the day at his destination, and he could always have a power nap when he got there. He yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand before he finally opened his eyes. Just as he peered down the aisle again, there was a nudge in his side and Louis turned, briefly smiling at the person next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The population of Morocco is thirty six million,” came a voice next to him, and Louis rolled his eyes, thinking to himself that it was going to be a very long flight. “And it’s the same size as California. Wow, I had no idea it was that big…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Louis hummed, adjusting the magazines in the seat pocket in front of him for something to do, willing everyone to take their seats so they could get up in the air and on the way to their destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know that public displays of affection aren’t appropriate in Morocco?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sighed again but turned his body to smile at the other man before he reached down, holding his hand on top of the other man’s thigh as he turned back to his guidebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t know that, Haz,” he said, leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I guess we’d better be careful, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too right. I suppose I should get my fill now,” Harry murmured, snapping his book with  a bang and leaning in to kiss Louis gently, ignoring the hubbub of the plane around them.  “Oh, and did you know most of Tesco’s tomatoes are from Morocco as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you just a fountain of knowledge?” Louis teased, knowing Harry had ordered the guidebook on Morocco the minute he’d phoned and told his boyfriend he was taking him to Morocco for a week when he headed back to work. Louis still had lots of jobs to do in the hotel, but Harry had promised he’d be fine in the pool, or enjoying some time exploring the country on his own. Louis had made sure to clear his evening schedule though, determined they’d have at least that time to themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m excited, Lou,” Harry said through a grin, turning slightly in his seat, his green eyes shining with excitement as they roamed around the cabin. “I haven’t been on a plane in years, and Morocco is somewhere I’ve always wanted to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think I put myself forward for this one, hmm?” Louis asked, bringing Harry’s hand to his lips and kissing it. “I remember all the things you used to tell me, you know. I know I’ve been lucky enough to travel the world, but now I’m going to get to do it with you by my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too right you are,” Harry said, kissing Louis once more, just because he could. “I can’t wait. I’m just glad I can work from anywhere. I wonder if I’ll get any decent shots out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably. Morocco is beautiful,” Louis said, remembering his last trip out to the country just over a year ago. “It’s going to be even more beautiful with you there with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sap,” Harry chuckled, the pair going quiet as the overhead announcement informed them they needed to all pay attention to the safety announcement. By this point, Louis could pretty much recite it word for word but Harry was rapt, barely blinking as he listened intently to the instructions, even feeling under his seat to make sure everything was there, looking relieved when it was. “Gosh, there’s a lot to remember, isn’t there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fly all the time, love, it’ll be fine,” Louis said, reassuring his boyfriend, who was starting to look nervous as the plane started to move towards it's runway. “You better get used to this jet-setting lifestyle if you’re going to be my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wherever you go, I go,” Harry said softly, words for just the two of them to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s kind of perfect,” Louis said, the engines starting to roar as they prepared to take off. “Because this right here? You and me? This is what I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were pushed back in their seats as the plane hurtled forwards, starting to tilt as the wheels left the tarmac, the plane finally in the air. Louis and Harry, though? They didn’t notice anything except the butterflies in their bellies as they looked at each other, at their future. Life, Louis realised, was definitely looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THE END</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>My next festive fic is due on 21st December, so check that out too! xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>